This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by Assistant-to-Heichou
Summary: Confident and set to be mentored by Johanna Mason, Morgan Ashwood is ready to face the 74th Hunger Games. But it's just her luck that tough boy Cato from District 2 has targeted her before the Games even begin and is her biggest distraction. Decisions are becoming harder to make, as she has to choose between her own survival and what could be forming between her and Cato.
1. The Reaping

**(A/N: Hello, thank you for taking time to check out my Hunger Games Story. I recently finished the first book of the series, watched the movies and everything so I do apologise if any information is slightly off, but I have tried to make it as accurate as possible! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and be sure to leave a review at the end to tell me how I did! Thank you!)**

* * *

I don't know what came over me. I couldn't identify it as a singular emotion…in fact it just felt blurry. Like when you get pins and needles and that weird tingly sensation runs through whatever part of your body fell asleep, except for me it was in my head. Not my hand or my foot. Although they felt pretty numb themselves, so numb I didn't seem to have control over them. That was until two firm grasps pulled at my forearms, that touch was what made me come back to the reality which was The Reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I probably shouldn't have as it could have been seen as a threatening gesture, but I tugged my arms out of the Peacekeeper's grip and nodded slightly in one's direction. The cameras were on me as soon as the recognisable voice of the bright and bubbly Effie Trinket called out my name, and that was it; There was nowhere I could hide. I found my footing and began to take those dreaded steps towards the stage, chest slightly pushed out and head held high. If I tried to shrink into myself – which my instincts were screaming at me to do – I would be seen as weak by not only my own District, but also all others. I didn't want the confirmed and future tributes to note me down as the exposed and easy target I truly felt like on the inside. So I took deep breaths to steady the alarm in my mind and made my way through the sea of people, two Peacekeepers in front and another two following in pursuit. I couldn't help but stare at Effie as I approached, I'd seen her before from the others year's Reaping, but I didn't think her outfits could get anymore extravagant. Orange was her primary choice for this costume; It started off as a simple marmalade coloured dress that frilled out quite a bit until it ended in a straight cut at her pale knees, but it was the arm decorations that showed it was made just for her. Layers of orange lily petals dotted with a light brown fluttered slightly in the breeze as they clung to her arms. She went with her large wig (which I could have sworn she wore last year) but this time it was tinted a sweet pastel orange. Of course her makeup matched and it was her carrot coloured lips that spoke the first set of congratulations I'd heard.

"Congratulations to Morgan Ashwood! Female Tribute in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, for District 7!" She clapped with excitement before lowering the small strip of paper which sealed my fate onto the podium.

I stared out into the gathered crowd and noticed only a handful of people had their eyes cast towards me, most at Effie as she dipped her hand into the bowl of potential Male Tributes. But the rest of the crowd were mumbling about the woman seated behind Effie and I. Johanna Mason, District 7's winner from the 71st Hunger Games. I had seen her when I was in place of those staring before my name had been called, but I never thought I would be this close to a winner…a survivor. I don't know if I was looking out to the crowd in search of comfort or for another purpose, but if it was for comfort I sure wasn't going to get any. I hardly knew anyone in my District despite living here for 17 years. I wasn't someone who enjoyed much social interaction; even in school I kept to myself. But I was kicking myself for having such an introvert behaviour, this would probably have an effect on the number of Sponsors I could get in the Games. But I was drawn away from the thought when I noticed the unlucky boy was making his way up. He didn't come across as intimidating as past tributes, but he sure didn't look weak. Hardly anyone in District 7 lacked muscle since we were taught from the moment we showed signs we could learn, how to use an axe. We're the District of the lumber industry; once you've had enough experience, using cutting tools becomes second nature. He extended his hand towards me, and I placed my palm into his before we lifted our hands high above our heads.

"Congratulations to Memphis Griffith! Male Tribute in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, for District 7! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie's voice rang out again.

Clapping took over the crowd, and I wanted to smile to show that this confidence wasn't an act. That I was actually proud to have been chosen and that I would do my district proud, but I only just managed a half smile. With my hand still held high I took a few seconds to glance into visible camera lenses and wave humbly with my right hand. Suddenly my District partner and I were hurried by Effie through the double doors located behind, which were quickly shut to secure the outsiders from the Justice Building.

The glamorous escort turned to tell us how splendid we had done and informed us of what was going to happen next. Apparently there was now an hour where people we know from our District may come visit us for a short time each, give us a few words of encouragement, shed any tears and anything else appropriate at this time. I was taken to my own private room and left to explore my surroundings alone. The room sure was something special. Not a speck of dust dared to stain the delicate deep blue fabric which makes up the chair I set myself in. As much as I want to relax, I don't seem to allow myself. But instead of focusing on my nerves I take a longer look around the room. To me the walls look slightly grey but that's due to the limited light getting through the small window to my right, helping the blue of the chair achieve the coldness that built up the room. To be honest I wasn't expecting any visitors and I thought the Capitol would know that considering they remind everyone that they know and see everything. Secretly I wasn't afraid of the Capitol. To hell with them and all the destruction and fear they've brought to Panem, how they've built the Career Districts up and left the others to eat the dust from their overpriced polished boots.

"The Career Districts," I scoff. "I wonder what their Tributes will be like this year," I mutter quietly, suspicious that hidden cameras are recording every sound and movement.

The reason I wasn't expecting any visitors was the same reason I didn't get any comfort from looking out to the crowd earlier. I hardly knew anyone. For the first few years of my life I did live with my Father, my Mother sadly died shortly after I was born. My Father never told me the details, apparently just some complications during the birthing process. Whenever I asked more about it, my Father would always sigh and say _'_ _I think it's time you went a did some more work. We'll talk about it another time Morgan'._ Another time never came. When I became old enough to understand everything that had gone on in the past, everything that resulted in The Hunger Games being created, I came to despise the Capitol and the Games. So much that it scared my Father how much I ranted about them, he thought that if I were heard by someone of importance that I might be the cause of our deaths. Then last year, one day when I was on my way back from work, I came home to an unusually empty house. I'd searched until curfew: the house and what I could of the District, but my Father was as introverted as I was. Most people I asked on the street didn't even recognise his name. But that was the end of that. I gave up eventually, but I wish I knew where or at least why he went. Had the Capitol heard about my complaining and taken my Dad as a warning? Had he said something that resulted in him disappearing? Or did he just simply leave, having had enough of his daughter who worked her ass off most days to bring back whatever money she could to feed them both? Whatever it was didn't matter anymore. I knew how to take care of myself, spent my money wisely and managed to keep myself going this past year. Now here I was. My head shot up when the door began to slowly open and in stepped the last person I expected to see, Johanna Mason herself. She shut the door securely behind her before looking back at me, scanning her eyes up and down my body, making me feel a tad uncomfortable.

"So, you're the female Tribute for District 7 this year. Gotta say, you're in better shape than last years. Not only did she cry when selected, she cried buckets every day up until the event…probably why she died so early on. Cried all the information I fed her out," Johanna casually took a seat in the matching chair adjacent to me.

I honestly didn't know what to say, I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. No disrespect to Mason of course.

"Anyway, I just wanted to come in and say hi since I'll be your new mentor for the Games. And don't worry, follow everything I say and take in every tip I tell you, and I'm sure you'll get through the games with very few injuries," The woman told me.

I simply nodded, swallowing the lump that had caught in my throat. I was just about to ask a question before a knock at the door interrupted me. Orange hair came through the crack in the door first, instantly giving away who it was.

Effie tiptoed in with a wide smile plastered on her face, one of sympathy towards the lone Tribute who would possibly meet her end soon and had no one from home that would miss her.

"Morgan, darling! I thought I would just…check up and let you know that we'll be going shortly," She announced, reluctant to let her cheery attitude fade.

I nodded and stood, flattening down the pale green dress I'd chosen for today's events. My loose black hair fell neatly onto my shoulders and over my chest and I looked into Effie's blue sparkling eyes with my own empty brown. I turned towards Johanna who had also risen and gave a smile displaying confidence and hope. Pushing the door open wider, Effie allowed two Peacekeepers to trudge in and escort me back outside where I was joined by Memphis. As soon as we entered the car it took off, clearly desperate to be on time. The whole journey was spent with me keeping my eyes focused on everything out the window. However out of the corner of my eye I'd see Memphis every so often open his mouth as if to speak, but close it quickly. I wasn't interested in making friends. I wasn't before the Games and the fact I could die wasn't going to change that. What was the point anyway? 23 people were destined for death, and even though I didn't have much to go back to in District 7, I was determined to make sure I was the Tribute to live. Making friends would make my job of surviving harder. The journey wasn't long and before I knew it my door was being opened and I was being gently encouraged out. I quickly noticed the large groups of reporters yelling questions out, and I was debating with myself about if I should respond or just smile. If I were a bit more social I might leave a better impression on those watching. Eh, can't hurt that much to listen to a few questions. I caught a glance of Memphis and Effie who were already gathered in between the open doors of our next mode of transport. For once Effie wasn't wearing her toothy grin and was instead raising an eyebrow at me, making it clear she expected me to follow behind her like a dog. I know that every past Tribute always followed the routine of getting out the car and heading straight for the train to stand there like statues and smile like idiots for a few minutes. But my hatred towards the Capitol had only gotten worse, if I could get away with a little rebellion, I would. I pointed to a reporter and put on my fake half smile as him and his camera edged closer.

"Miss Ashwood! District 7 had only had 7 Victors out of the past 73 Hunger Games, are you going to make it 8?!" He practically yelled out, each word followed by drops of spit which successfully landed on my face.

"I plan to do my District and myself proud," Was all I replied.

There was no telling if I was going to win, I could be as confident as I wanted to now on TV, but if I were too cocky and the other Tributes saw I could only imagine the smirks that would cross their lips as they made me top of their list. Show up the cocky ones and make yourself look bigger and tougher. Before he could splurt out a complaint about my short answer I took a few more steps towards the train before stopping at another begging man with a desperate need for answers.

"Morgan! Morgan! Being from District 7, you must be good with an axe, is that what you're going to use in the Game?"

I started to turn away letting out a short laughter, thinking it would be best to leave that one unanswered. But this man didn't want to leave without at least one answer.

"Is it true no one came in to visit you earlier and that your Father left you alone just last year?!" He cried out over the other voices.

Instantly my head snapped towards him, smile dropped and eyes burning with fury but the rest of my face hiding that emotion. ' _How the fuck did they know such personal information like that?'_ I thought to myself. Everything was going blurry as all the lights and cameras were becoming too much and I was trying to wrap my head around the question. I balled my fists and I tried to remind myself that I was on TV. The tension in my forehead released and instead of letting out that boiling rage, I just fiddled with my dress before replying.

"You shouldn't go sticking your nose in other people's private business you know. Don't be surprised if I come out of that arena, ready to kick your ass," I quickly take off towards Effie and Memphis before sliding between the two, and into the train away from all the commotion. Memphis turned his head to look back at me with confusion and let out a short sigh as he too was brought inside the train, allowing the door to be the barrier between the reporters and those on their way to the Capitol. In an instant Effie had left Memphis' side and carefully stepped towards me, careful not to tumble in her heels, before placing a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"This is why we expect you to follow us and smile, reporters just don't seem to care about other people's emotions nowadays!" She giggled in an attempt to lighten the clear aura of frustration that was radiating off me.

Memphis shortly joined and decided this would be a good time to talk to me. He pushed a hand through his brown hair before letting it swing at his side.

"Just ignore them, It's their job after all to try and get whatever they can about us out to the public. They like a good story,"

I raised my eyes to look at him, not just in a quick peek way, but in a stare into your eyes trying to read exactly what you're doing way. During this time, I noticed that he had soft blue eyes that were searching for an answer of agreement from me. I was surprised I'd never noticed this boy before back home, there was nothing to say we'd crossed paths before so maybe this was a first. He had the toned arms of a hardworking lumberjack, one of the main jobs back in our District. But if this was the case 1) I probably didn't cross his path anytime, and 2) He was trained as much as I was with an axe and was strong. He could be a threat in the arena if someone else doesn't take him out first. I myself am good with an axe and in more ways than using it for cutting down trees. If I ever got bored and had one on hand, I'd usually cure my boredom with some target practise in the forest. No one really payed much attention to me doing this since they couldn't blame me; everyone my age needed to be somewhat prepared. My only hope was that in the arena their axes would be slightly smaller as it would make them easier to throw and a little bit faster in flight. My reflexes aren't bad either, maybe I could put those to good use with a little training. I exchanged glances with both Effie and Memphis.

"Do I get a room on this train?" I questioned, my voice slightly calmer and my body less fidgety.

Effie nodded enthusiastically as she ushered an Avox over to us.

"Show Morgan to her chambers," She instructed before turning to attend to other business seeing I was being taken care of.

The Avox gave a slight bow and gestured for me to follow, leaving Memphis behind to watch me walk away. He had a feeling that these next few weeks weren't going to go so smoothly, but decided to not let that feeling get to him. Instead he took off on his own journey, looking to find his quarters.

It didn't take long to arrive and the door to my private room slid open, allowing me to enter. Without turning around, I spoke out.

"You can leave now, I don't need any more assistance…thank you," I directed to the patiently waiting Avox behind.

Hearing the shuffling of their clothing indicated to me that they had left me in the peace of my own company. I let out a long needed breath and collapsed on the bed situated against the back wall. Shortly after I did this, I felt the jolt of the train as it began to depart from District 7's station. Once the train ran smoothly along the tracks without any bumps, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling in darkness and sadness. _'_ _Why me?'_ I think to myself. It's not like I had much to live for. All I did was eat, sleep and work…but maybe that routine was enough for me to keep going. I was lucky to be born in District 7. I've heard stories of how other Districts such as 12 struggle to even feed themselves. I've never seen proof since leaving your District isn't allowed and if the stories were true, the Capitol wouldn't televise it. I'd only seen the glory of the Career Districts on screen. The lap dogs of the Capitol, showered in whatever they were given. I can't imagine how hard it must be for some of the other Districts, the fear that ran through me when my name was called must be the fear that runs through them each day. I know I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself, there are 23 other people in the same position as me, some prepared more than myself and others not. I'm not the first one to be here, there have been 73 past Games for crying out loud! I shake my head against the soft covers below me to shake my negative thoughts and rise to sit. Noticing a set of draws to my left, I climb up and examine their contents. Clothes, a little fancier than the ones back home. I pluck a simple blue shirt and black leggings from the selection and drape them over my arm. I instantly assume the door beside the dresser leads to (what I hope is) a bathroom. The one thing that actually makes me truly smile today is the sight of the shower. Quickly I hop into the fresh room and close the door, ready to strip down from my Reaping clothes and wash all the worry and self-pity away with hot water.

* * *

 **(A/N: Chapter 1 finished! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and be sure to tell me if you did in the reviews!)**


	2. Train To The Capitol

I made sure to take my time showering, they didn't say anything about needing me to be quick so I wasn't. For most of it I just stood there, letting the water run down my pale and damaged skin while I felt the reality of my situation sink in. Seeing past Tributes go through all this is very different from experiencing it yourself. Back home when I used to watch the Games, I'd always find myself saying _'_ _I could have dodged that'_ or _'_ _How did they not see it coming?'_. Many of the Tributes were terrified because they had someone to go home to and couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them again, or because they knew their family would watch them get slaughtered on the big screen. I didn't have anyone to go back to and I was already this worried…I couldn't even imagine how those with a purpose felt. A knock on the bathroom door made me jump, resulting in me almost slipping like an idiot.

"Don't come in!" I yelled out as I turned the shower off in a rush.

Reaching down I snatched the red towel up off the floor and wrapped it securely round my body.

"What is it?" I demanded, coming off a little harsher than intended.

Shuffling and a throat being cleared was heard on the other side.

"Effie and Johanna are waiting for you to come to supper," A deep voice informed.

I was actually quite surprised they had sent Memphis to come fetch me. Not only did it come across as unprofessional for the Capitol, but he just waltzes into my room and to the bathroom door. What if I had just stepped out completely naked? I did it all the time at home since there was no fear of someone seeing me. Luckily I had brought my clothes into the bathroom with me so I wouldn't take too long.

"I'll just be a sec," I said.

Expecting to hear him leaving, I waited for a short time. But he didn't leave. I let out a huff as I quickly dressed myself and dropped my towel in a messy heap back where I got it from. Deciding I didn't want to leave my hair in a tangled mess I searched briefly round the room. There was a glass cabinet which acted like a mirror thanks to the reflective doors, set up above a small station which appeared to hold hair products and devices. I didn't have much knowledge on 'hair styling' because I never viewed my hair as a priority, so I thought it might be best to leave all that stuff alone. Instead I opened up the wall cabinet and chose one of the many brushes and a hair tie. Not wanting to keep Memphis waiting (and it was making me uncomfortable knowing he was just standing there), I dragged the brush through till all knots were gone, and fastened my hair in a damp ponytail. I exited the room and was escorted by an Avox and Memphis to the dining area.

"Ah Morgan! So nice of you to finally join us!" Effie cried out in joy from her seat at the table, Johanna sitting beside her, both rocking gently along with the sway of the train.

"Sorry I was freshening up," I sat next to Memphis, not a bit surprised by the fancy room décor.

If anything, I didn't like it as much as the Capitol would probably suspect. It made me feel out of place. I preferred comfy rooms with furniture that made the place feel warm and like home. It was all very pretty and clearly cost amounts I couldn't even imagine, but I didn't feel like me when I was around it all. If I wasn't a Tribute I would be told I was a little too rugged to be seated somewhere like this. Bowls began to settle in front of us each filled with the same green soup, and a plate of the sweetest smelling bread I had ever had the pleasure of being near accompanied it. Saliva started to build up in my mouth and I then realised just how hungry I was when the delicate starter touched my taste buds.

"So, you're both good with axes I take it?" Johanna spoke up.

I looked to Memphis as he nodded and I copied his action.

"There are usually a range of weapons as you know. Axes, knives, bows, swords and sometimes they throw in something new. I'll be mentoring you Morgan, and Memphis you will be mentored by Blight. He's already at the Capitol, some bullshit about a private matter so he couldn't come meet you both," Johanna rolled her eyes and waved her hand in annoyance.

Effie let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I think someone needs to watch their language," She chimed. "Same goes for you Miss Ashwood, I don't think what you said to the reporter was suitable for a potential Victor of The Hunger Games,"

I let out a sigh of my own, but before I could say anything, Memphis beat me to it.

"Well can you blame her?"

He shot me the same look of sympathy Effie had back at the Justice Building. _'_ _Did all these people feel sorry for me?'_ I cast my gaze back to my soup, debating whether to say anything. A few moments passed and once I'd had enough of the silence I practically threw my spoon down into the still full bowl.

"I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me. Yeah my Dad left last year and yes I don't have anyone in particular to go home to, so? That's not going to stop me from fighting whoever the hell I have to, to get out the Games alive. Nothing is going to stop me from getting back home," I blurted out.

It seems my retaliation surprised everyone, even Johanna until she started smirking at me. Effie quickly raised her hands to her wig and straightened it out. Clearly I made her and my District partner uncomfortable. I was just done with people thinking that because I was alone, I was sad and weak. I didn't care if my past was something the Capitol could play with and throw to the public, feeding them what they craved. A sob story.

"Well, we'll end this meal early if you're both done. The replays of the Reapings will be broadcasted soon. Off we go!" Her bubbly mood had quickly returned.

We all stood and made our way to a new room where we would wait. Johanna sat next to me and let out a chuckle.

"Keep that attitude, in training and in the arena. It may be the thing that keeps you alive," She nodded, adjusting her green vest.

Memphis came to sit the other side of me and caught my attention once Mason had finished.

"I didn't mean to come across like I pitied you. I'm just as scared as you are and want to know you're ok," He whispered.

I didn't understand why he was trying to get along with me. We may be from the same District, but as soon as his name was pulled out he became another person that would have to die eventually for me to survive. He knew that too, that he would have to get rid of me to live. Memphis was clearly a softie, and being a softie would guarantee your death in these Games. Trying to explain that to him wouldn't do me any good, so I ignored his concern and focused on the screen in front us coming to life. Of course he would take it the wrong way, think I was just being plain rude, but maybe that was best. If he disliked me, it would make his death a lot easier to handle. Each set of eyes were now watching intently as the Reapings were displayed. A sneer unconsciously came to my lips at the first mention of District 1 and the same would happen for the rest of the Career Districts. I came to know the first two as 'Glimmer' and 'Marvel'. I rolled my eyes at the amount of cheering the crowd did for one of the wealthiest Districts that they were oh so proud of. The Tributes seemed pretty confident themselves, volunteering to be thrown into the bloodthirsty event that everyone else wanted to avoid. Well, almost everyone. It was District 2 that really caught my eye. The reaction from this crowd was much the same as the first, but I felt a small jerk of something in my chest. Fear? The female Tribute named 'Clove' must have only been about 14 or 15, few years younger than myself, and she looked like your average innocent child. That was until the evil grin spread across her lips. Was this for the cameras or was it who she really was, I couldn't tell. Either way it made me feel uneasy. The boy beside her was something else. Unlike Clove he was big with muscle that must have taken a while to build up, his jaw so sharp it looked like it could easily cut through flesh. His eyes were what intrigued me most; they were blue. Not a pale blue like the sky or a dark blue like the chairs back in the Justice Building, but a blue as soft and calm as an uninhabited ocean. Where even bright colours of fish and coral would make it look contaminated and impure. Their beauty shouldn't have been on someone like him, because by the looks of his built up form and the sinister glare he was directing at the camera, he was ready to kill. Quickly the screen switched to display the rest of the Reapings but I wasn't able to focus on them. I furrowed my brow, the intimidation of that District had gotten to me, though I wouldn't admit it publicly. It wasn't until my own Reaping appeared that my attention was brought back. We heard Effie announce my name and I bit my lip while I analysed my own movements from the crowd to the stage. Surprisingly I was pleased that I pulled off fake confidence quite convincingly, so I didn't suspect anyone would target me as a weak participant. Yet my fake smile hadn't been as convincing. People would easily be able to see that I was in shock and trying to mask it. Johanna must have noticed my discomfort so placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you pulled it off nicely," She reassured.

I however, wasn't as sure at the moment. Once the screen faded back to black signalling that was all for now, Effie trotted to stand in front of us, clapping her hands together a few times in order to gain our full attention.

"We've still got quite a journey to the Capitol my Tributes! So I suggest you get as much rest as possible for your big day tomorrow, all perky and ready for the Chariots," She encouraged.

No one got the chance to take another breath before the screen flashed back to life, and up came the footage of our car approaching the station where we had boarded. I dipped my head into my hands and let out a groan.

"I didn't think they put this part of us leaving on TV," I grumbled.

Effie and Johanna looked very confused themselves.

"They don't. It's just the footage of District 7's departure…" Effie trailed off.

My eyes found their way back to the screen as I got the chance to watch the scenario from earlier unfold. After it had gone so well at the Reaping, I was now being shown to Panem as a girl who threatens reporters and can't control herself. That was gonna knock away few potential Sponsors. But then Johanna says my attitude could be a good thing and she actually survived one of these Games…maybe this wasn't a bad thing. Perhaps people would see me as a fiery and powerful Tribute who had potential since I definitely didn't look scared. It could go either way and I was getting a headache just thinking about it. The full scene didn't get to play out before it vanished for the final time thanks to Effie switching the screen off herself. She looked just as unsettled as me.

"As I was saying, get some rest,"

I wasn't going to argue and by the looks of it neither was Memphis, our faces both showed signs of exhaustion. In no time I was back in my room fishing through my draws again to find some suitable nightwear. My fingers rubbed against the silky fabric that sat in the third draw down. Back home I only had one set of pyjamas made of this fine material, I had more but they actually went missing all together mysteriously. Stealing was barely heard of and there was no one in particular I suspected, so I left it. Deciding these would be my choice, I changed into the set and came to stare out the window, watching the visible scenery wiz by. Night had gradually fallen over Panem and few lights the size of fireflies illuminated in the distance. A long, needed sigh escaped my dry lips as I left my place at the window to climb under the comfy sheets. Moonlight shone slightly over the end of my bed and I kept that image in my head as I closed my heavy eyes. Blue began to cloud the picture behind my eyelids, overtaking the once peaceful image and turning it into the face of District 2's male Tribute. I don't know what affect he had left, but that menacing and icy glare had chilled me to the bone. Soon I would be seeing him in person. Let's just hope that I can bring that fake confidence to training and not let him intimidate me anymore. Though if he could do it with a simple look I didn't want to see what he'd be like in person. I cursed mentally at myself, there were 22 other people who could be more dangerous than he makes himself out to be and I was only focusing on one threat.  
 _'_ _There's no point in worrying about something or someone already. I'll just have to avoid him until I'm forced to face him. By then I'll be confident enough to take him down. I'm winning this game. Watch out Glimmer, Peeta, Clove…and Cato.'_

* * *

 ** _(_ A/N: Shorter than the first chapter, but I still hope you liked it!)**


	3. Prepare for war, Princess

**(A/N: Hiya! Back with Chapter 3 where Cato is finally introduced, there will be more of him in the upcoming Chapters I promise. But for now, I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

Morning had arrived quickly, despite me being up for most of the night unable to rest. I managed to get a few hours' sleep but not enough to stop my eyelids from begging to close. But no matter how much they tried to stay shut, they were suddenly forced open by the stinging feeling which shot up my leg by a wax strip which sounded much like a match being struck. It was as painful as catching your finger in that match's flame too. I had to use all my willpower not to curse out or complain, a promise I'd made to Effie earlier today. My eyebrows had already been seen to – which I admit did need more attention than you would believe – but I had insisted that my legs were fine because I took care of the hair often back in District 7…apparently that still wasn't convincing enough for these perfectionists. By the end of all the waxing, I felt like a sore hairless cat with one less layer of skin. Now it appeared to be time for the prep team to begin cleaning my hair and make something of my nails.

"Quinten, come take a look at this. I think it's a new record for the amount of dirt found under a Tribute from District 7's nails!" The tallest and skinniest female in the group beckoned for the only male to approach and see the disaster of my cuticles for himself.

Quinten brushed his hands together and quickly made his way to inspect my apparently unsatisfactory nails. I raised an eyebrow, curious myself about how my nails could cause such a fuss. If anything I thought they would have pointed out the multiple splinters embedded in my palms; working with lumber doesn't come without a price. I let out a quiet sigh and decided to leave the two to their job and focus on the touch of the second woman combing through my tangled hair. I was beginning to think I may have made it easier if I had dried it after my shower on the train. I'd learned quickly that the female who called over Quinten went by the name of Ophelia and the female tackling my hair was named Sybil. They were all silent workers and if they ever did talk it was to complain about something to do with me. I decided it wasn't worth focusing on their chit chat so let my thoughts wander to what my near future may hold. Once I was separated from Memphis and taken to this location to meet my new prep team, I was shocked by the instant blunt demands for me to strip. But the shock didn't last long, I guess I've started to accept that I was being thrown into an arena to kill people of my age and that there was a possibility I would die. Being naked in front of three people for a few minutes wasn't worth fussing over.  
It felt like hours until they were done destroying my body and recreating it to the Capitol's standard of perfection. My skin almost resembled marble, pale and polished, while my hair was reflecting the light around me which gave it a nice healthy shine. I don't think they'd even applied a gel to it, simply washed it indicating I hadn't been doing that good of a job myself. Silence settled in the room once the team left, but not before sending me their fancy Capitol waves and me mocking them back. Shots of the Capitol on TV made me despise it and now the people were giving me more reasons. I expected Effie to be the most unique of those here, but it turns out everyone was dressed in an almost identical way if not more eccentric. Rolling my eyes, I let out a short laugh while I swung my legs back and forth as the hung over the table. The Capitol was worse than I thought; both its fashion and its morals. Lifting a hand to my hair, I let my fingers glide through it and was surprised to not find a single knot. So I ruffled my hair, messing it up a little bit because that's just who I was. If the Capitol wanted to show me off, the audience would be shown Morgan Ashwood. Not some porcelain perfect puppet created by the group that brings Panem to its knees with a simple click of President Snow's fingers. Next thing I knew, a hand had grasped my wrist and gradually lowered it away from my hair, the owner giving me a look of disappointment. He didn't appear to be much older than me, but his pleated green scarf and patterned waistcoat with matching trousers told me he was undoubtedly from the Capitol.

"I expect Johanna has told you about your stylist?" Was the first question to leave his lips.

I nodded my head.

"She told me not to expect much. Said I'd be turned into a tree just like every other District 7 Tribute," I said coldly.

Unexpectedly he gave a laugh, leaving me to just watch in confusion. His laughter died down and a smile replaced his previous miserable frown.

"That stylist is long gone, darling. You're the first person I get to decorate for The Hunger Games! Forget being a tree, I'm going to turn you into a masterpiece," He took a small bow as I let myself relax.

Decorate. Made me sound anything but human. But I still trust him and I'm more than happy to know I won't be a sapling. And since he's new he must be full of new original ideas for outfits, ones never seen before. Hopefully they won't be inspired by anything citizens of his home dress in themselves.

"My name young lady, is Cyril if you were wondering. Now I've already selected a dress for your opening ceremony, your quarrel with the interviewer gave me a good idea of what I should make for someone with such a fiery and snappy personality. Plus, 'Ashwood' ties in well with this fresh twist on your theme," Cyril held his hand out to me, to assist me in getting down from the steel table that was starting to make my butt go numb from the cold.

With a genuine smile, I placed my hand in his with delight and let him guide me to our destination.

* * *

The time to get prepared for the opening ceremony comes quickly which I'm thankful for. I just wanted to get this part over with. At the moment, Cyril was adjusting the short trail made up entirely of healthy summer leaves constructed of a fabric that I wasn't familiar with, which led down from my bark brown, long sleeved and form fitting dress. I couldn't help but feel a little confused since this dress was the opposite of what Cyril had preached to me about earlier. While he was flattening my trail and making a few adjustments here and there, I was glancing down at myself anxiously, for I was basically a backwards tree. The dress' bodice being the trunk, and the trail the leaves. Yet each time I attempted to question him on his work, I was shushed and told to be patient. However, after I had pestered a few times, Cyril allowed me to stand in front of a mirror while he finished up, but it just made me feel more awkward and let down. Considering he was the first new stylist our District had had for many years, I had been somewhat excited deep down. I should have known better. Even my makeup followed the colours of my opening ceremony disaster. My eyes had been heavily coated in a brown eyeshadow which blended out into a green, and the only thing that I liked was the sharp winged liner which I'd always admired on others but never tried myself. The long lashes made my eyes feel sticky and they would be the first thing I would remove after today. My hair was my favourite part of my whole outfit; Cyril seemed to catch on my liking of it being left to craft its own style. He made sure it looked like it hadn't been touched and fell naturally down my front, but also added a few sprays and gels so it kept the new shine and stayed in its place. On top of my head sat a head band made up of glowing golden leaves, which stood out well against my jet black hair.

"Ok darling, we are done here," By the tone of Cyril's voice I could tell he was smiling.

I couldn't help but turn to look at him and give a nervous smile back, my eyes begging for an explanation. Maybe this was a joke or something? Maybe on your first year as a stylist it was a ritual that you had to make your first Tribute look silly? I doubted it, but the idea was bringing peace to my mind.

"I know I said plain trees were out and this is obviously confusing you a little, but don't worry. It's a surprise that I don't want you to know about before anyone else. I want to see what you truly think of it," Cyril smirked.

Ok, this definitely made me more nervous but the excitement and wonder was back.  
Before I could pester Cyril anymore, I was escorted down to the room which held mine and Memphis' awaiting Chariot. Most (if not all) the Tributes had arrived before me, some chatting away while others were boarding their Chariots. I could feel my body begin to shake slightly as I forced myself to take slow steps to my designation. I mentally noted who each person was talking to, maybe it could give me an idea of who I could expect to see in an alliance. Of course the Careers had grouped together like a pack of wolves, wouldn't surprise me if they all slept in the same room each night leading up to the Games, wore identical clothes and ate the same foods as each other day after day. Something did seem odd though. There were only five of the Careers there, so I stopped in my tracks and tried to figure out who was missing. There was the girl Glimmer and her partner Marvel, chatting away to the two from District 4, but strangely Clove was alone and frequently surveying the room herself. It then clicked who was missing. How could I not notice the absence of the biggest, fierce looking, hot shot of District 2, Ca-

"You looking for me?" A low voice sounded from behind.

Luckily I was able to conceal the jump my body had almost done out of shock and turned around to meet the voice's owner. He was taller than I expected him to be, but there wasn't a large difference between his estimated 6'2 and my 5'9. Cato was also bigger; I could see every detail of his large arms as he stood before me in his golden armour. I just hoped I didn't get stuck fighting against him and only being able to use my fists, no doubt he had trained long and hard for the day he would volunteer. His eyes caught my attention just like they did the first time I saw them on screen, that mysterious blue that drew me in. Once I was done analysing him I blinked a few times to bring myself back to the situation and scowled.

"Don't flatter yourself. Just observing my competition…" I looked him up and down as I folded my arms. "…nothing special this year," I finished, smirking slightly as his fists clenched and jaw tightened.

It would appear that I had hurt his ego. Good. Though there was also a small red light flickering on and off in my brain like an alarm telling me that this could affect my survival in the arena. His next words took me by surprise.

"I like your dress, Morgan. I'll think back to it when I throw your crushed and bloody body into a tree in a few weeks,"

Pride radiated off him. But he didn't scare me, this could have all just been an act. No one even knew what the arena was going to be this year, and I hoped there would be no tree in sight just so I could remind him of this moment when I take him down. At the same time the brutality of the threat impressed me. For some strange reason I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up. I didn't know if there was an anger inside I wasn't consciously detecting or if it was because of the butterfly feeling in my stomach that this boy's smile gave me. In truth I'd never seen anyone like him, and no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, he was handsome. Just being aware of the redness made me go even redder with embarrassment. And it seemed Cato had noticed it too, indicated when he raised the back on his hand to rest gently on the hot spot of my face.

"Aww, the Princess of District 7 is blushing!" He teased, bending his knees slightly to come to my level so he could watch the colour get more intense.

Princess? I began to think of something to fire back but my juggled mind was providing me with nothing. My heart was beating faster as a few others turned their attention towards us. I wouldn't have had time to say anything anyway because he started patronising me again.

"That's cute, sweetheart. Don't hurt yourself out there," Cato stood to his true height after patting my cheek lightly and walking over to his team.

It took a few seconds for me to recover from what just happened. I glanced around once I was sure my face was drained of the crimson and was relieved to see everyone had turned back to their own business. Not wasting another minute, I sped over to Memphis who waited on our Chariot. My grip was tight on the Chariot's edge once I stepped up, furious that Cato had made me look like a weakling so easily in front of the others when I had been trying so hard to give the opposite impression. Relief flowed through me when the music boomed from outside. I was just about ready to push my encounter with Cato aside and get ready for the screaming crowd, when I saw him further up the Chariot line glancing back at me. It was hard to make out his expression from where I was, but I just made out a smirk, yet it didn't come across to me as hateful or teasing. In fact, I couldn't pin point what it came across as. He only looked forward again when I saw a hand flick out and smack his arm to gain his attention. _'_ _Thank you, Clove'_. Light flooded into the room when the large doors separated and one by one the Chariots holding us Tributes jerked forward and out into the open. At the start of the ride I was blinded by all the bright lights, needing time to adjust. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Memphis while he waved at the crowd, whose cheering of many names sounded like a made up language. He seemed to like the attention we were getting and didn't let his smile falter or hand fall once. I didn't raise a hand or throw a smile. Part of me was still annoyed about being shown up, and another part didn't want the Capitol to see me look happy about any of this. Was this anything to celebrate? Look at this year's Tributes! Soon, 23 of them will be dead, yahoo! What kind of sick people got entertainment out of this.

"Morgan, your dress!" I suddenly heard Memphis whisper into my ear.

Gasps from the crowd took over and sparked a curiosity in the other Tributes. My own face was in shock as I glared at the brown fabric which coated my arms, a thick black smoke rose from it in tendrils, from my wrists all the way up over my shoulders before it carried on down my body. It took its time to sweep over my full dress, but had eliminated any trace of the boring brown and in its tracks left a glittering and shimmering black as dark as my hair. I turned my head to carefully see the effect it had left on my trail that fluttered behind, and was amazed that to see the leaves were no longer green but had transformed to match the golden leaves of my head piece. Oh how I should have had more faith in Cyril! The crowd appeared to love this unexpected event, as the only words that were cheered were either mine and Memphis' names or our District number. Some onlookers had ever shed a few tears. I decided to stick to my decision of not waving, but lifted my chin slightly and smiled forward. How I hope the Tributes remember this moment and that this banishes away all previous assumptions that I wasn't strong competition. Our Chariot slowly came to a halt besides the others, eyes are forced to tear away from my beautiful reveal and focus on the man known as President Snow and the large TV screen hung above him. Not being able to help myself, I take a quick look over to District 2's Chariot to see how they reacted. And the reaction is just what I wanted. Cato's eyes were fixed on us, his chest rising and falling quicker than earlier and for a split second he looked more stunned than anyone else around. I think Cyril deserved an apology and a thanks for this. He did a better job than I ever imagined, even if many of the Tributes did look angered or intimidated by the display. Their opinions didn't provide as much satisfaction as Cato's expression did. I was very childish when it came to getting revenge, and it appeared to me that Cato was too. We'd only met once and in that very brief time, he managed to start some sort of war between us. I just decided to fight back. It became clear that he wasn't going to let this go when I focused hard on his moving lips, trying to catch what he was mouthing my way before I had to turn back to Snow. I was able to read his lips very clearly. They had said:  
 _'_ _Watch out, Princess'_

* * *

 **(A/N: Ahhh and they've met and are already getting sassy! I hope you're liking the story so far, be sure to leave a review!)**


	4. An Alliance? With You?

**(A/N: Hello again! Had a few problems with my internet lately, hopefully it's all sorted and I can start uploading more Chapters sooner. I also finished 'Catching Fire' recently and know a little more about Johanna's personality so hopefully she comes across more accurately in my story. Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

I stood before two metallic doors with Memphis and Johanna accompanying me, Memphis and I still clad in our Opening Ceremony attire. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest followed by a headache, but I wasn't going to complain. Instead I was just looking around frantically, trying to find a distraction while waiting for this damn elevator to arrive. We'd only been here a few seconds but even that was too long. A ' _ding!'_ sent a spark of joy through me, signalling we were finally going to get away from the commotion made up of other Tributes and their stylists. But that spark quickly died out and vanished when the doors opened to reveal Cato. His smirk signalled that my presence was unpredicted but not disappointing. I let out a tired sigh, I just wanted to get some fresh air and be alone, was that too much to ask for around here? Johanna and Memphis stepped to the side to let him be on his way, but I didn't. And I was blocking most of his exit, not even budging when he took a step closer.

"'Watch out, Princess?' You've got other Tributes to worry about other than me," I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You're the only one I'm interested in…" His bluntness was unexpected.

Well that answer was the last thing I thought he would reply with. I was waiting for a ' _I want to watch you die at my hand_ ' or ' _In that case you should be very scared then'_ , but nope. His warm breath was brushing my face in quick paces. I must have looked stupid to Johanna and Memphis, considering Cato was taller and bigger than me and I was stood like I could fight him here and now. I wasn't ready to back down though…even if I was slightly intimidated. But I was actually more focused on his relaxed yet strong jaw and eyes that were glued to mine, than replying with something witty. I came out of my daydream when he placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head a little higher.

"…In more ways than one," He whispered, smirk getting wider with each word.

The blush was returning and my eyes were wide in disbelief, even when he released my chin and added distance between us. Cato proceeded to look at me for a second, entertained by my reaction, before glancing to my impatient mentor who's tapping foot was the only sound echoing off of the dull walls. He swaggered towards Memphis who was just stood there waiting to board the lift, a look of irritation clear on his face. As Cato passed, he shoved his shoulder into Memphis' with force and sent a threatening and slightly frightening glare his way too. Memphis didn't react, but his balled fists were a clear sign that he was holding his anger back. Tributes were forbidden to fight before the Games, he'd have plenty of time to engage in combat then. I didn't think he'd even spoken to Cato and it already seemed like Memphis had irked the competition somehow. My mind was too blank to come up with something to break the awkward silence, instead I only growled with a shake of my head and stormed inside the elevator. I poked the button labelled 'Roof', and quickly told Johanna I was going to get some air and to let Effie know I would be back in time for dinner. Thankfully the doors closed and I was moving upward before she could object. Of course there was a schedule I should be keeping to, but at the moment that was the last thing on my mind. All I could focus on was this sickening feeling in my stomach that I'd never felt before. It felt warm and 'fuzzy' but nauseating. If I was getting sick at this point it could cause some big problems. I leant against the crystal backing and closed my eyes briefly. I knew what Cato was doing and back there I had let him get to me which was a stupid move. He was trying to distract me, find a way to make me lower my defences and I didn't see it coming. Two can play at that game, but right now I was too exhausted. Too much social interaction for one day. The doors opened once again to reveal the peaceful solitude of the roof, remains of the retreating sun pouring out over the ground. I tugged my dress along while I made my way to the far wall, taking in sweet deep breaths of fresh air. Architecture of the Capitol took up the entire view and at this time of day it looked astonishing. But no matter how pretty or impressive the buildings looked, how bright and cheery the citizens clothing and smiles came across, this was a place for the morbid and those who lacked sympathy. The home to the rich who haven't had to go hungry or suffer a day in their lives like most of us from the Districts have. A place that took all of our freedom away so easily and keep an eye on us 24/7 to make sure no one sets another toe out of line or speaks one word ill of the Capitol. It is a place where they watch 24 children kill each other for entertainment every year. Where they cheer at the sight of our murders and can still sleep at night. But then The Careers do the same, they train and take pride in their death toll. Especially District 2 the Capitol's lap dog of a District, and who's from District 2? Cato and Clove. I should be avoiding all contact with them but it seems avoiding Cato is going to be impossible. Since 'I'm the only one he's interested in'. I rested my elbows on the edge and place my face in my hands, forgetting that it would probably take off some of my make up. It wasn't until the sun had disappeared into its grave that I began to take my leave, thinking that Effie was probably expecting me. I made my way back to the elevator, but before I could summon it, the ' _ding!_ ' was heard again and the doors parted. And there stood, Mr District 2 himself. Though he'd changed out of his Gladiator get up and was in a plain green shirt and black sweatpants.

"Seems I can't get away from you," I stated.

Cato's hand clasped my arm and pulled me along with him back onto the roof. Once he knew I was listening, he released me.

"Well Princess, I actually have a question for you," He smiled slightly.

"I'm almost 100% sure my answer will be no, but not harm in asking anyway,"

"How would you like to be in an alliance with The Careers?" Cato said.

I took a step back and tilted my head slightly to the side, truly taken aback. They don't know anything about me, they don't even know if I can fight. Sure I'm from District 7 and they've probably assumed I'm good with an axe but there's the possibility I'm not.

"You don't even know what I'll be like in the arena, we haven't been to training yet or gotten our scores," I pointed out.

He shrugged his shoulders and didn't seem overly bothered by my point.

"I'm very aware of that but, c'mon a girl who doesn't know anything about combat wouldn't be so confident when talking about going into The Hunger Games. We can help each other get to the end," Cato attempted to persuade me.

"Maybe this is an act, maybe I'm pretending to be strong," I replied, a slight change in my pitch when it registered with me that this wasn't entirely a lie.

Still, him saying that made me a little more relieved that people were buying the over confident appearance. There was a short silence while Cato ran through all the possibilities of what to say. Eventually he broke the silence and brought the conversation to an end.

"I'll give you time to think about it. No one else is getting this opportunity though, so think yourself lucky," Cato made sure that the last sentence stuck in my head by saying it as slowly as possible.

I nodded once before leaving him alone. Joining The Careers? They barely know anything about me but want _me_ to join them? I know that if I do there's a higher chance I'll survive longer in the Games, everyone knows how The Careers hunt all the other Tributes down mercilessly. So if I accompany them, I'm guaranteed some form of safety…until they decide it's time to kill me off. And there's nothing to say I'll escape their clutches. I'll tell Johanna about Cato, see what she suggests.

As soon as I arrived at District 7's floor, Effie was there welcoming me and pushing me to go get changed into more appropriate wear for supper. Maybe if I announced it at the table everyone would give their say which could be helpful. I wonder if anyone had asked Memphis about forming an alliance already. It didn't take long for me to scrub my face clean of the layers of makeup and change into something more comfortable but suitable. I joined everyone who was present: Which was only Effie and Johanna, Memphis wasn't anywhere in sight. I took my place and waited for the missing Tribute at the dining table.

"You did exceptionally well at the Opening Ceremony, Morgan. I'm still blown away by the capability of your stylist! You're a very lucky girl!" Effie clapped with her signature smile.

If I were lucky I wouldn't be in these Games, but I don't think the table was ready for that kind of negativity so early into the evening. My hands fidgeted nervously under the table while I fought a mental debate of if I should tell them now or wait till further through our meal. So for now I just smiled along and nodded.

"Yes, Cyril has definitely made District 7 catch the Capitol's eye…and the other District's Tributes for that matter,"

Effie beckoned for an Avox, and I assume she was instructing them to go find Memphis. If anyone was late, it was usually me. The silent Avox followed their new orders and went off to a door on the left.

"I think you did great too. So now we've just got to talk about your training, private session and interview with Caesar Flickerman. You've definitely got the whole, dangerous and proud attitude going on, but I want you to steer away from the 'loner' look," Johanna raised both her eyebrows at me and waited for me to give a sign that I had acknowledged her advice.

"So you want me to make friends? I don't really get along with people in a 'casual buddy' way," I explain.

"Well start to. You don't have to become 'Best Friends Forever' with them, OK? I won by playing weak and fighting strong, as you probably know. But I don't think that's going to work with these Tributes, seeing as that 'Cato' guy seems to already have his eye on you, so to him it won't matter. You're going to have to join an alliance. The Careers don't fuck around, you need to get rid of them first," She warned.

I let out a sigh and nodded. Eventually it seemed Effie got the picture that Memphis was not going to be joining us for unknown reasons, so we began to eat without him. I mostly twirled my spoon in my soup and took frequent sips of water since my appetite had been lost. I glanced up from my bowl to analyse the two older women's expressions. Effie looked happy as usual as she made comments about how delicious the soup was and that she'd never had a starter this good before. Johanna seemed to be thinking hard, probably to tell me my next move. This might be the best time to tell them.

"Cato actually asked me to join The Careers alliance," I revealed.

Effie instantly gaped at me and dropped her spoon onto the once white (now stained orange) table cloth, as Johanna burst into a fit of laughter.

"Even better!" She managed to say between breaths.

Effie looked shocked at both of us, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Johanna! You know The Careers are far too dangerous and cannot be trusted! Morgan sweetie, you've seen the games, any alliance formed with those Districts hasn't ended well. There's a reason Careers usually win these Games. Tributes think they're safe and protected, but don't look into the future and take into account how it's got to end," Effie rambled.

Poor Effie looked genuinely worried for me. I know of the risks that come with joining The Careers, but it's the same as making an alliance with anybody else…except there's a chance I'd be able to overpower them and kill them anytime if needed.

"No, no, think about it. The Careers train for this all their life, they've been taught a set way on how to claim victory. Follow them and you'll get further in the game. Gain their trust, be their new best friend and act like you would do anything in the world for them…but you've gotta kill them off one by one. When they sleep, when you split up, whenever the opportunity comes. They'll be killing the other Tributes and you'll be killing off The Careers, eventually leaving you to make the final kill and win The Games. Just don't get caught. But if you do…let's just hope you're fast at running or a Sponsor is very generous. Playing a two faced bitch should get you some supporters," Johanna smirked as she put a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"I can't do that. I don't know how to fake friendship and what if they've already planned to kill me at a certain point? There's no guarantee I'll make it to the end," I argued.

"Do you really think The Careers need help? Cato didn't ask you because he thinks you'll benefit his little group; I have no clue why he asked you since it's an early time to be forming alliances. But that doesn't matter. Be their friend, be their killer and be District 7's Victor of The 74th Hunger Games,"

I looked to Effie for help, unfortunately even she looked like she wanted to have a point to debate but couldn't come up with one. I took her sigh as a sign of surrender. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, preparing myself for the details.

"How do I befriend them?"

"Tell the girls you like their hair and outfit, that always works!" Effie butted in.

"Uh…Yeah, that's one thing you could do. In training keep an eye on them all, see if you can pick up a few facts about them. I've even heard that apparently little Glimmer from District 1 has a thing for Cato, talk to her about that. Ask the others to teach you how to use whatever weapons they're intending to use. You'll get some skills of your own and know any strategies they might use against you if they do try and attack you. They won't tell you all their secrets but even knowing a few can benefit you. Talk to the District 1 boy about his muscles, I don't know they seem to like it when girls notice,"

I couldn't believe I was going to be the backstabber of District 7. It could potentially work if I did it right, but was I ready to be a deceiving traitor who in the end would murder them all? Then again I'm sure if they were in my shoes, they'd take up the opportunity in a heart beat. I was still certain I would be able to win by myself, show everyone that we in District 7 weren't a force to be reckoned with. This plan would also mean I was working with creations of the Capitol, Tributes that always got the better things in life. The one's I'd learned to hate. I'd have to push all that aside if I wanted to go home again.

"And what about training? I'm good with an axe and know a little about throwing knives," I said.

Johanna nodded with an apologetic look because she'd just stuffed her mouth full of food.

"In training…do whatever you want with the axe to show off. But keep the throwing knives your secret, play dumb with those. You should also check out the stations that don't involve weaponry, like the knot station and things you can find to eat from different climates. At the same time, don't act distant from The Careers. Share some of what you learn, maybe even tell them a few lies about safe foods,"

The more detail Johanna went into, the more prepared I was starting to feel. There are 23 other tributes, I'll be with The Careers and not many of the others looked like tough competition. Except that guy larger than Cato from District 11, let's just hope he wouldn't be too big a problem. Also the two from District 12 have a weird vibe coming from them. Katniss and Peeta I think their names were? If I wasn't going to be fighting alongside The Careers, I might have formed an alliance with them just to be safe. Silence took over the room again. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and stood, thanking Johanna for her coaching and everyone for the meal, even though I'd barely touched anything I didn't want to come across as rude. Retreating to my room, I threw myself onto the bed and let out a loud groan into the pillow. We'd be starting training tomorrow and I could tell Cato I accept his offer. I just hoped that Johanna's plan works, and I was smart enough to pull it off.

* * *

 **(A/N: Chapter 4 done! Next Chapter will focus on the training and Private Sessions, so I hope you stick around for that! Be sure to leave a review if you're liking this story so far. Thank you!)**


	5. Training

"Ow" I jerked away from the number an Avox was attempting to pin onto the back of my shirt.

Noticing he caused me some form of pain, he took a step back. I turned to him and gave a look of sympathy at the panic that crossed his features.

"It's ok. It was just an accident," I assured, and waited for him to try again.

Eventually he managed to secure my District number, and I was free to wander into the Training Centre, and join the forming circle of my fellow Tributes. I didn't even have to look up from the spot on the floor my eyes were staring at to know that Cato was directly opposite me in this circle. I could feel his eyes bore into my skull. Instead of thinking about it, I turned my attention elsewhere, to the stations set up around the room. A rack holding razor sharp axes a few metres away caught my eye. Even from this distance I could tell they're crafted by experts, hinted by the blade of a tactical axe reflecting the lighting, proving that this is no amateur's toy. The poll sharpened into the shape of a dagger, perfect for hand-to-hand situations. If any of these axes were going to be in the arena, I sure hoped it would be this one. The rack also held spears, swords and a few throwing knives. No doubt this was the station The Careers would make a beeline for. My view of the weaponry was blocked when the head of a blonde boy, accompanied by his female Tribute, stepped beside me. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Peeta glanced back at me and gave a nervous smile, before both of us directed our attention to the only woman among us who wasn't a Tribute. She introduced herself as 'Atala', and proceeded to explain the rules of training, read off a list of the stations, blah, blah, blaaah. I already had my plan for survival and just had to set it in motion. I still had the feeling of Cato looking at me, and let curiosity get the best of me. I let my eyes wander slowly first, in an attempt to not make it appear like looking at him was my intention. And my suspicions were confirmed as he was indeed looking my way. When my eyes found his, Cato's lips moved into a casual smirk and he gave a quick wink. I had to turn away after to fight back a smile and a sigh. Finally, Atala was done explaining the basics and we were all left to our own devices. As I predicted, The Careers went straight to the weapons, and since I was set on trying out that axe, I waited a few seconds before making my way over to the rack. Four of them were huddled together holding their chosen weapons, so none were in my way. My amazement towards the axe grew as I got nearer; it looked even better up close. I let that smile take shape, not as a result of Cato, and not just as a result of seeing this beauty of a weapon. But because it reminded me of home. It may be an axe of the Capitol, but it was still an axe; like the ones I used every day of my normal life. It made me feel like a little bit of District 7 was with me when I picked it up, and that I would carry a piece of home with me even in this death sentence. What nerves I had were relaxing as I got to doing what I was here for. Tightening my grip on the handle, I picked up the similar (but less impressive) axe next to it, and strode over to a slightly raised large platform where I could practise. What baffled me was a man almost twice my size approaching it as well, holding a frightening sword. I hadn't noticed him before and he definitely wasn't in the Tribute circle.

"Can I help you?" I inquired, eyebrow raised as he stood a few feet from me.

"The name's Draken. I'm in charge of this station, and if you want to practise, you're going to practise fighting against me. No fatal blows and try to keep wounds to a minimum. If I get any scratches on your pretty little arms, it comes back to bite me in the ass. Understand?" He raised the sword effortlessly and pointed it at me.

Accepting the challenge, I nodded and span one of my axes a few times as I got into a stable stance. Draken took several steps back to create some space, and readied himself also.

* * *

We'd been duelling for around fifteen minutes before my shortening breath became apparent. Currently we were both circling the platform and making slow advances toward each other. Once I got close enough, I raised the axe I took a shining to and swiped down diagonally at Draken. He managed to twist his body out of the way and swipe his sword towards my left side. I caught his sword in the crook between the head and handle of my left axe and shoved the blade away with a grunt. I jumped up slightly and brought my elbow down with force, striking Draken in the cheek. That cheap blow must have made him angry, cause once I did it, my pang of pride was gone when the back of his free hand connected with my own cheek with more power than I thought was allowed. I tripped and toppled to the floor, managing to keep a grip on my axes and squeezed my eyes shut to prevent them from watering. I quickly became aware of the shuffling movement behind and whipped my head around in time to see Draken with his sword raised above me. As he began to slice it down through the air, I rolled out of the way with barely any time to spare. The clang of metal connecting signalled that Draken had expected me to move, as the rules were clearly back in place. In a rush, I pushed myself off the ground and lost all sense of restriction. Adrenaline surged through my veins. Caught up in the moment I span to gain momentum and once Draken was back in my sights, I put all my weight and strength into my throw, propelling my axe in the trainer's direction. As soon as the handle graced my fingertips and the touch was lost, I regretted my actions.

"Watch out!" I yelled in panic.

But it seemed my warning was not needed. Draken's hand shot out and caught the axe midair. Considering how hard I threw that, Draken must have some serious strength. Thought he is here to train Tributes, so it's not a complete surprise. Draken didn't look happy once again. He threw the axe down and I gulped as the blade stuck into the surface. Strangely that look of anger soon left and he began chuckling.

"You saw the opportunity to kill me, and you took it. May not be the arena, but you did good. Instincts of a killer," He praised.

I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or be slightly worried for myself. I'd never killed anything or anyone in my life, except for a rabbit by mistake when I was younger. I was being taught by my Dad how to use my first axe which I had received for my birthday. It was my first practise throw and I hadn't focused enough. So instead of hitting the target which had been sloppily hung on a tree, my axe flew downward and cut an unaware rabbit's head clean off. While I was filled with guilt and horror for the next week, my Father was filled with pride and glee that I'd provided him with some free meat. I didn't eat any of it of course. Though, if I were back at home now and my Dad was still with me, I feel like I would be delighted with myself. And would appreciate the time I had with him more than I ever did.

"Thanks,"

At a fast pace I walked to the axe and yanked it free from the ground, leaving the platform to place it back on the rack. I rubbed my clammy hands on my clothing to rid them of the unwanted sweat.

"So, you're the girl who's been offered the chance to hunt with us Careers,"

I faced the blonde girl who stood with her arms folded next to me. She could have been a smaller, female Cato. I stood upright, remembering Johanna's advice.

"Yeah. Morgan Ashwood, District 7. And you're Glimmer, right?" I asked politely.

"Don't try and act all buddy with me. Not all us Careers were ok with an alliance. In fact, if you want to make it past the first day in the arena I suggest you turn down Cato's offer, stay away from him and watch your own back. Otherwise I'll see to it myself that your body won't be in one piece when they collect you," She spat, raising an eyebrow, yanking a spear from its place, flashing me a smile and making her way back to her group.

I released a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding and shook my head. _'_ _Stubborn bitch'_ I thought to myself. Deciding to take a break from combat, I considered my other options. Prioritising my need for food in the Games, I decided to leave knot tying till later and give the edible plants station a whirl. I tapped on the interactive board and started to identify edible and poisonous plants. I had completed most of the trivia in a few minutes, but there were still a few flowers and berries that I couldn't recognise. I didn't want to get them wrong, so slowed down as I left those till last.

"'Jackalope's Tongue' releases toxins which causes limbs to swell and explode. It's violet petal's with red specks are what makes it easy to identify," The image quickly faded with a red flash as Cato pressed lightly on it.

"That, and it smells sweet. But not as sweet as you," He leaned against the panel next to me.

"It's not as deadly as me either," I countered.

"Not even close. So Princess, time to give me an answer about the offer. You with us or not?" He looked intently at me.

"I'm not too sure your girlfriend Glimmer would be happy with me accepting. In fact, it's you she wants me to stay away from," I teased and gave him a questioning look when he turned to look at the mentioned but not present Career.

She was watching us, and when Cato returned the look, she hurriedly got back to throwing her spear; no doubt intent on impressing him. Seems like Johanna was right about District 1 having a thing for District 2.

"You quickly jumped to the girlfriend conclusion. Not jealous are you?" He nudged my arm with his shoulder which made me flinch. "Don't pay attention to her. She's been following me around like a lost muttation. If she acts like this in the arena, she's gonna be the first Career I take out,"

Her feelings are clearly not returned. I looked at him with a cool expression and laughed along.

"And what if I join you? When will you try to kill me?" I asked purely out of curiosity as I got back to the plants.

Cato went silent for a while which wasn't what I expected at all. Was he actually taking time to think about this?

"Well, when that happens it'll be a surprise for both of us. So Morgan, yes or no?" He demanded, tone turning more serious.

I looked back to him and noted how he had moved much closer. I paused in this moment, taking in every detail I could of his distracting smooth skin and soft hair.

"For survival purposes, I suppose I can join you guys," I mumble, mesmerised by the dangerous and ruthless future killer in front of me.

His hand lifted to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear which probably came loose during my fighting with Draken. And I didn't stop him, his touch was actually…comforting. But it wasn't there long as without warning, Cato left and was marching back to the other Careers without another word. I heard someone clearing their throat and saw the two from District 12 waiting to move onto my station. Lost for words, I blinked a few times while nodding an apology and began to leave them to their business. However, they both called for me to wait.

"So did you join The Careers?" Peeta asked first.

I nodded again.

"How did you know about the alliance?" It was my turn to question them.

The two exchanged looks.

"Our mentor is friends with yours. You know how much of a threat The Careers are, why would you join them when they're going to end up turning on you?" Katniss queried.

I bit my lip and shrugged. Johanna never said anything about the other Tributes, and she never mentioned she would be sharing our decisions and plans with other mentors. Whether this was another one of her tactics or a slip of the tongue I don't know.

"I know what I'm doing. I advise you worry more about yourselves," And that was the last thing I said before leaving the Training Centre all together.

* * *

It was the third and last day of training, meaning today was also when we would have our Private Sessions and show the Gamemakers our abilities in hope of getting a high mark and increasing chances of Sponsors. Yesterday I spent the whole session with the Career's and worked on getting to know them. I found out what weapons they were hoping to be in the Games, who they trusted and who they didn't, and even found out I genuinely got on well with Cato and Clove from District 2. Glimmer still wasn't interested in an alliance and her District Partner Marvel followed in her footsteps. I'd decided to skip training for today and had retreated to the roof in hopes that no one would come to retrieve me or punish me. Johanna was pleased with the progress I was making and had given me a few tips on how to deal with Glimmer's ignorance and hatred. None had worked yet.

"Hey, Ashwood," The voice of Clove called. "Cato was in a decent mood this morning, but since you've not shown up it changed grumpy faster than you can throw an axe," She snorted.

At first I was reluctant to reply, my hopes of a peaceful afternoon gone, but I didn't want her thinking I was trying to distance myself from the group.

"It's just…been a little overwhelming recently is all," I admitted from my position on the ledge.

"Who? Cato?" Clove questioned, joining me.

"No, not Cato," I shook my head, even though he was part of my concern. "The Games are so close. I mean we have our Private Sessions today, interviews tomorrow and then we're being put in the arena in three days to fight to the death," I let out a nervous laugh and twiddled my thumbs. "And I like you guys. How can I kill you?" _'_ _Good play on the friendships_ ' I thought.

For once, Clove didn't wear a fierce expression and instead looked like a normal girl you'd see in my District. She was only 15 years old, she should be in school, making friends that won't end up killing her to survive and laughing while they enjoy joking around. But instead she was here, talking with someone who could be her victim or even her killer and fighting for her life. Even though she was only two years younger than me, I felt like I deserved to be here more than Clove did.

"Killing is basic human instinct if we need to do it to survive. When it comes to it, you'll do it without second thought. Trust me," Clove said.

I wasn't sure if she meant have trust in what she was saying, or have trust in her. I really did feel sorry for all the Tributes who were too young to be in these Games, especially the child from District 11. Hopefully someone else would take them out before I have to, even if I was still set on winning this…even if I was starting to take a small liking to the others. It was a shame that the people I was getting along with weren't able to be my friends after the Games. At the moment it would be harder to kill them if it came to it, but not impossible.

"Anyway, you've gotta be down in Training before they come to dismiss and re-collect us for our individual sessions. So let's go, you can squeeze some more practise in,"

Clove left my side and I watched her skip to the lift where she waited for me to join. Not wasting anymore of her or my own time, I hopped off the edge reluctantly and followed.

As soon as we arrived, Clove got straight to practising with her throwing knives for the second time today, hitting the bullseye every time (naturally). I immediately saw the change in Cato, his usual cool and calm aura was replaced with a furious and threatening attitude. I hadn't even been down a minute before I witnessed his anger for myself.

"Hey, where's my knife huh? You touched my knife!"

Cato was attempting to shove and grab the accused Tribute, but was interrupted by several guards pulling him back and away from the poor boy who hadn't done any harm. The shouting didn't stop though and Cato struggled to get free from the guard's grasp. Every Tribute's eyes were focused on the scene before them, some giggling and others looking nervous. Katniss however had her eyes focused towards the ceiling, so I followed her gaze to see Rue twisting Cato's missing knife in her fingers, laughing lightly. Although it was funny to others, I didn't find it as amusing. Letting out a huff of air, I strode towards the angered male. Extending my arm and pushing between the guards, I rested my hand on his tensed bicep (In any other situation I would appreciate the opportunity to feel such toned muscles) and gave a small tug, pulling myself to his ear.

"Cato. Calm down this is stupid, they're looking at you like you're either a joke or a monster," I warned.

He turned his head back to get a glimpse of who was giving him commands, and straight away began to ease when he caught my expression, indicated by his unstiffening facial features and relaxing muscles. Coming to accept his attempts weren't going to be successful, he waited for the guards to release him. The crowd that had gathered dispersed, leaving me alone to deal with him. Neither of us made a sound while his breathing steadied, but he did glance to his arm with an amused look. I hadn't realised I still held my grip on his arm, and with a gasp of awkwardness I let go.

"Let's go to the knot station," I changed the subject, leading him away from the scene of the commotion.

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's Chapter 5 done, hope you enjoyed and the last of the Training will continue in Chapter 6, along with the Private Sessions! Hope you stick around for then! Thank you for reading this far, I really appreciate it)**


	6. Aim, Fire!

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this far and to those who have followed or favorited this story! Hope you enjoy Chapter 6!)**

* * *

We both snatched up some short cuts of rope, crouching down as we began to practise ties in silence. Until I decided to break it, choosing to chat about what happened with the other Tribute.

"You know, when you asked me to join The Careers, I didn't think I'd be joining a group made up of two people that hate my guts, a guy who has an explosive temper and a girl who seems genuinely nice but could kill me in a split second because she's a fifteen year old who's unusually good with knives," I tugged my figure of eight knot tight.

They were meant to be the Capitol's pride and joy, yet were so flawed. Well, they are only human after all. But I couldn't have their childish mistakes and behaviour affect how possible Sponsors see me. If I have an alliance with a group who don't think and just do, I'm not going to last very long. Natural causes will probably get to me first. What I said had made Cato pause his tying…at least I thought that was what caused him to halt, but after inspecting him for a little longer, it became clear that he was just struggling to finish his knot. I let mine slip onto the floor and scooted closer.

"Here, let me help" I offered.

I gave him instructions on tying a basic knot that can be used to create a snare and used in many other traps and assisted him when needed. I couldn't help but titter at his face, as it reflected how hard he was concentrating on getting this one simple knot correct. Cato instantly snapped his head up, shaking away the concentration and asking what I found so humorous. Dismissing my laugh and turning my attention back to my own rope, I set to trying out new techniques. Every now and then I found myself taking quick peeks at Cato with a want to see his range of expressions. Surely doing this station with me would make him look less intimidating than he wanted to appear, seeing as he just revealed that he struggles to do something so simple when it comes to survival. So why was he risking his appearance and status as a Career? I needed to stop asking myself so many questions I won't get an answer to.

"Now that you've gotten the hang of that, how about we race? See who can tie an alpine butterfly knot quickest?" I grinned as a determined smirk crossed his face.

"You're on, Princess," Cato wasted no time, getting straight to tying in an attempt to win.

Both of us were fully occupied for a short time, until I held my secure knot up high and claimed victory.

"I win! 26 seconds done, aaand you're still trying to remember what knot we agreed to do," I taunted.

Cato dropped his half tied rope and ran a hand through his hair having given up trying, eyes focused on my waving knot.

"How about we let you be in charge of the knots and I'll stick to combat," He smiled.

"I don't know, what if I can beat you in that too?" I hinted.

"Is that a challenge, Ashwood?" Standing from his crouched position, a surprised Cato offered me his hand.

I released my knot and allowed him to pull me gracefully to my feet. At least I knew Cato wasn't skilled with knots, sparring would give me a good idea of what his fighting skills were like and what to expect in the near future. Although I didn't think about it often, his comment about me being the only one he was interested in still played over in my mind; mostly at night. It scared me sometimes to think that in Training it was as if we were friends, but I couldn't predict what he would see me as in the arena. Like Clove had said, killing was human instinct if needed to survive. And just being in that environment could change a person's whole outlook on their situation. Cato could even forget how well we're getting along and see me as nothing more than the prey to his predator. After making it clear I thought I had a chance at battling him, we walked side by side with confidence over to the zone I had fought with Draken in earlier. He was still there, protecting his area by practising with another Tribute who's shirt identified them as being from District 3. However, their fight didn't last long as the competitor soon fell to their back and was pinned down till they admitted defeat. Deciding this station wasn't for them, the female left in a hurry and set off to do something else. Some people just didn't have the ability to fight in them. Draken looked to us both and raised an eyebrow while regaining his breath.

"You wanting to practise against each other?" He called out, motioning to his domain.

Cato plucked a sword and an axe off of the weapon display, swiftly tossing the axe towards me. I caught it while nodding once towards Draken.

"You've probably got time for one quick fight before you're all called to get ready for your Private Sessions with the Gamemakers. Make it count," He stepped down from the platform as Cato and I took his place.

Cato took a moment to crack a few bones, the sound unexpectedly repulsed me. It had an almost identical sound to splinters of bark flying from a tree when an axe broke through the trunk, but less satisfying.

"Wouldn't want me to break a few of those bones now would you. Don't hold back on me Cato," I instructed, getting into the stance I had when I fought against Draken.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Princess," He responded, expression quickly changing ominous.

This round I only had one axe to use, meaning I wouldn't be throwing it any time soon or letting my opponent disarm me. In a flash Cato was running towards me, jabbing his sword towards my abdomen. The stupid thing was that I hadn't been expecting him to move so soon and was too slow in dodging the sharp blade. Luckily I threw most my body out of the way, but not enough to prevent the sword from slicing effortlessly through the fabric of my shirt and creating a neat cut through my right side. My palm was instantly pressing against the wound, only a small amount of blood seeping through the torn flesh. It wasn't too deep thank god. Cato had stopped all movement and jogged over with a look of fright.

"Oh my god, are yo-"

Deciding the cut was nothing to worry about, with a wicked smile and a shake of the head I brought my axe around with a quick swing and slashed at Cato multiple times. He'd been on his alert more than I had and managed to escape the sharp edges of my weapon.

"And here I was thinking I'd hurt the little Princess," He chuckled, bringing his own weapon forward.

I sent a kick up to his face which he was able to deflect and Cato retaliated with a punch directed to my temple. Bending back to avoid the hit, I crouched low and swiped my leg across the floor and into his ankles, knocking him to the ground. Once he had tumbled back, I didn't hesitate to climb on top of his chest and hold my axe to his throat. One knee pressing down on his bicep, I kicked at his other hand clutching the hilt a few times, forcing him to release it and watch the sword skid across the floor. In the end I had both knees pinning his arms to the ground. The downside was that Cato was stronger than me and was able to shift slightly under my weight, but I managed to hold him in place with the threat of my axe.

"That sure wasn't a fair move," I tutted, motioning to the cut on my side.

Cato was smirking up at my entertained expression, his eyes glistening with amusement. I blew lightly on his forehead, the hot breath freeing some short strands from the sweat beads that plastered them to his skin. For longer than the average sparring duo would have, we stayed like this. I could have gotten up anytime, thanked him for the fight and either done another round or gone onto something new. But I couldn't bring my body to move. The pressure my axe had on Cato's neck was slowly lessening and I could hear his breath slow. Captivated by his eyes as I always seemed to be, I noticed they left a different impression on me compared to the first time I saw them. Back on the train when we all watched the Reapings of the other Districts, his eyes had struck something I could compare to fear into me. I remember that night was sleepless, no dream or thought was absent of the gorgeous navy that was anything but humble. Yet as I looked into them now, the fear and danger wasn't there to haunt or scare me. I was getting that sick feeling that I experienced only once before since being selected for The Hunger Games, but it wasn't as nauseating as it was…'fuzzy'. Cato wore the same look of tranquillity as myself, his gaze focused on my eyes and my eyes only. His lips slightly parted, allowing soft breaths to escape from between them. Still fixed on his face, I didn't budge when I felt his arm muscles shift beneath my knee. Seconds later, his palm came to rest on my face while we were both lost in the details and shades of each other's irises, his thumb stroking back and forth gently against my cheek. Lost in the moment, my focus only shattered like glass when I heard a whizzing sound approaching and a gasp from the boy beneath me. Suddenly my head was forcefully yanked down into the crook of Cato's neck. Daring to risk a sharp intake of air, I didn't dare move until I heard the unmistakable sound of metal coming into contact with a wall. Before I could question what just happened, Cato was already pushing my body lightly off of his chest and rising to stand, leaving me to sit on the floor dazed. Breathless, I tried to figure out where exactly Cato was heading. But it wasn't until Glimmer called out that I realised she was his target.

"Sorry! Slip of the hand!" Her high pitched voice rang.

Guards swarmed through the Training Centre like Tracker Jackers, but this time there were more than the handful which attempted to restrain Cato before. In fact, each Tribute had two guards heading their way, who proceeded to grab their target's arms and lead them out of the room immediately. Cato was an exception for he had five guards encircle him, leading him out as he fought to get the last word. Two guards that had been assigned to lead me out, hoisted me off the ground and took me on my way. Eyebrows still furrowed in bewilderment, I glanced back to where I had been left by Cato and made an attempt to figure out what had gone on. It wasn't until I followed the movement of Draken, who had been left to deal with himself, that I was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Full of rage, he marched over to the wall which had a 'misplaced' steel pole poking out, decorated with black fletching. Getting a firm grip on the silver shaft, Draken drew it from its place and brushed the rubble from the arrowhead.  
 _'_ _Arrowhead…'_ It clicked into place. _'_ _That bitch tried to shoot me!'_

* * *

For the first time in The Hunger Games history, the Tributes were not sent to wait in the same area to be called for their Private Sessions. Instead we had all been sent back to our District floors and instructed to await further instructions. I was sat, legs crossed on a large plush olive green sofa in the middle of our spacious living room. Memphis accompanied me, though sat on the mauve sofa opposite. Neither of us had said a word for the full twenty minutes we had been here. To be honest, I think that if Memphis did try to make conversation it would have resulted in me snapping back thanks to the rage bubbling from deep within. I was beginning to think it would have been smoother for me to go into the Games alone and rely on myself to ensure survival. Glimmer was clearly out to get me, risking her own safety to fire at me when at this stage it's forbidden to attack another Tribute. On the other hand, if I hadn't spent the time I did with Cato and Clove, I would have gotten bored and lonely too quick for my liking. That and I enjoyed their company and friendship. I guess I was admitting to myself, that I had fun spending time with others for once. They weren't like the residents of District 7…I actually wanted to know these two. They weren't completely like the media portrayed them; nothing but ruthless creations of the Capitol. For a split second I was starting to doubt my whole look on the Capitol, but just being in this room reminded me of why I was here in the first place. Without warning Johanna and Effie burst into the room, caught up in a heated disagreement. Johanna plonked herself down beside me, resting her arm against the back of the sofa with her head in her palm, while Effie took a seat beside Memphis.

"What's going on? Any news about our sessions?" Memphis broke into their squabble.

Johanna rolled her eyes with a sigh, raising her eyebrows at Effie.

"You tell 'em! Stage is yours!" My agitated mentor demanded.

Effie was never one to have a readable expression of pure anger or sadness, so her weak expression of dissatisfaction didn't compare to Johanna's, who looked just about ready to lash out. Effie fidgeted in her seat but spoke up.

"Your Private Sessions will be continuing as planned, you will both be collected and guided down when it is your District's turn to present yourselves. But…" Effie paused, turning to look specifically at me. "…You, the male Tribute in District 2 and the female Tribute from District 1, are unable to receive a score above seven, no matter how well you perform,"

My jaw dropped in disbelief. No more than a seven? I felt Johanna's hand push my chin back up, signalling it would be best if I stopped catching flies. That score was typically what Tributes who were screwed in the Bloodbath barely scraped. My chances at receiving help from Sponsors were getting slimmer, and I couldn't imagine how Cato and Glimmer were taking this news. The Games were everything to them and their Districts; this would hurt their reputations.

"And that's why I'm slightly pissed off, because you had nothing to do with Cato losing his marbles and that bitch Glitter firing at you…I mean, you still made an advance on Cato even though I told you sh-"

In an instant I shot up from my seat and let out a half-assed laugh. Was I to blame for all of this?

"Woah, I did not make any advance on Cato. And _Glimmer_ , didn't have any reason to try and kill me in the first place!" I countered.

"Honey, everyone here has a reason to kill you," Johanna muttered slowly, and that shut me up.

It was true, no point in denying it. Some people were obviously just better at waiting for their time to shine. No one was able to say anything else, because next thing we knew there were guards in our room in a rush to escort us back down.

* * *

Memphis had been taken through back to the Training Centre immediately after we arrived in the elevator, and I was directed to a room where I would wait alone. I came to the conclusion that my session would consist of me warming up with their axes and ending with the throwing knives. If the highest score I could get was a seven, I would need to perform black magic to get it.  
 _~Morgan Ashwood, District 7~_ My name echoed loud and clear off of the walls.  
Making sure I took enough breaths to prepare myself mentally, I strode through the only open door and back into the Training Centre. Nothing had been moved from its previous place, the wall had even been filled, but the rack I was in search of had been stripped of its axes. I looked up at to the lone balcony which held the Gamemakers. By the way they all stared back at me with disgust, I was certain they were the reason the weapon I had the most knowledge of was absent. Looks like I would have to make do with the throwing knives. Sauntering forward, I kept my appearance calm and unaffected by their attempts to make me fail. Tracing my fingers along the line of knives, I collected several and took them to the zone where I had seen Clove exercise her talent.

"Morgan Ashwood, District 7!" I yelled out.

Trailing my eyes back to the balcony, I became angered when they reminded me of fact that these men were almost in complete control of my survival whether I performed well or not.

Fuelled by frustration and disappointment, I lobbed one of the knives with all my strength out to the side. The blade flew through the air and directly into the fingertip sized red mark between where the eyes would have been on a human shaped target.

"Ashwood!" Seneca Crane's voice boomed. "You are dismissed,"

I paused my 'routine' to make sure I'd heard him right.

"But my time's not up yet," I notified, even though I was fully aware they knew that.

"Yes it is Ashwood," Crane replied, bringing his sentence to a sharp end and turning back to converse with his co-workers.

I took this opportunity to lob the rest of my available knives into the dummy's and targets situated around the room, each blade leaving my grasp with a yell. The one decent thing I had done that session was thank them for their short time and wait for permission to leave. At least I had some manners. I hadn't just walked out with what dignity I wanted to keep, I'd made sure to knock down their camouflage station and splatter the floor in a wave of colour. Not wanting to report back to Johanna and Effie, I let my hand smash whatever buttons it came into contact with inside the lift. Only then did the panic start to set in. I slid down the backing of the moving room when my breath started feeling tighter and I could swear the walls were closing in. Everything was spiralling out of control and I couldn't grab any situation by the reigns and steer it back in the right direction. Even my emotions were starting to slip. If I didn't do something, I would end up dead sooner or later.

* * *

 **(A/N: End of this Chapter. Really hope you enjoyed, be sure to tell me what you thought in the reviews! See you in the next Chapter!)**


	7. Let's Welcome, Caesar Flickerman!

**(A/N: My longest Chapter yet, I loved writing this just because Caesar is such an eccentric character. Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

That afternoon, my name and picture wasn't shown on TV while they announced the scores earned by us Tributes. Glimmer had gotten a five and Cato worked up a seven. At first I assumed that my performance was so lousy it wasn't worthy of a number, but then realised that even if I managed to catch a knife between my teeth with closed eyes it wouldn't have been up to their standards. I threw all hope of getting Sponsors out the window. That only gave me more of a reason to not sleep a wink when night fell. Effie made sure to remind me every chance she got that tomorrow was my final chance to leave an impression on Panem. I'd never been interviewed in my life and had no clue how it would go. I recalled a few key points of past Tribute's interviews with Caesar, what they said and the reactions it stirred up, giving me a decent idea on approaches I could take. Feeling that sitting up in bed till morning came wouldn't do any good, I planted my feet on the chilly floor and crept to my draws to change. Once I had stripped of my nightwear and dressed in something more comfortable, I opened the door just a crack and peeked out to check no one else was up and about. Confirming with myself that the coast was clear, I left all together, not settling for the little calm the living room would bring. Lights placed equal distances apart were dotted along the ceiling like spotlights, shining a path of light that cut off at the lift. Unexpectedly the lift was in action, ascending at the unusual hour of 2am. Unsure if I should retreat back to my room to avoid being caught, or wait out to see if they stopped, I froze on the spot and took a shaky breath. The familiar noise sounded and Clove was revealed, clad in clothing she wore for Training.

"Oh, Ashwood," She smiled, surprised by my sudden appearance.

"You heading up?" I motioned in the direction.

Clove nodded. I hadn't thought about how others must be awake and worrying as much as myself. Clove was very capable of defending herself, she was one of the last people I expected to struggle with sleep. Asking if I could join her, I was stunned when she denied me the privilege.

"It's nothing personal. I'm actually on my way there for a meeting. For Districts 1 and 2," She explained.

The Careers had secret meetings at 2am? I wonder what they talked about and if the Gamemakers were aware of this. They may have even authorised it, since it was normal for The Careers to team up. Giving them even more privilege in the Games than the Capitol already allows. Clove must have noticed my confusion when she decided to go into more detail.

"I don't know what it's about. Cato just told us yesterday to all meet him on the roof at two, no explanation," She shrugged and gave a sorry look.

After a few more minutes of discussing, Clove reassured me that it probably wasn't anything to ponder on and would inform me on anything she thought I would need to know to ease my nerves. I debated for a while about following her up and eavesdropping, but if I got caught it could result in them abandoning me in the Games. Whole plan over. I couldn't fight the urge to dwindle on the thought that Cato was so enraged by Glimmer's actions in Training, yet she was involved in the meeting. Perhaps it was about her, and Cato would remind her that I was on their side at the moment. Still didn't explain why Marvel and Clove were called up. Or what if they were discussing going against me? Planning to trick me in the arena and kill me first. Johanna surely would have mentioned it if it were a possibility. Perhaps I was reading too far into this, much like a scared child does a horror movie monster. If they were going to turn against me, I wasn't helpless. I slapped myself up the side of the head as I made my way back to District 7's quarters. I was from District 7, we weren't weak and we could hold our own. If The Careers tried anything, I would either kill them or die trying. I just had to be more careful from now on, even if it meant sacrificing potential friendships. I just needed to keep reminding myself that only one can be crowned Victor; and I want to be that one. I needed to still act on friendly terms, but no more trust. That went for Cato especially, he could go from hypnotising to sinister in seconds. I was starting to see what Johanna meant by 'made a move' on Cato, when I thought back to the incident it could have come across that way. No wonder Glimmer took action. Cato was just as guilty, he was the one winking at me, flirting and touching my hair like he was. I was a mere victim…who didn't necessarily tell him to cut it out. Deciding it would benefit me if I tried some more to get some rest, I wandered back to my room in silence and climbed back under the sheets. No point going on camera in a pretty dress if I look exhausted.

* * *

"Remember, mention you're in the alliance with The Careers but don't come across like you're relying on them entirely. In fact, also talk about what happened in training with Glimmer, that she can't make a decent shot or hit a target, something like that," Johanna took to fiddling with my hair as Cyril paced around retrieving my dress…which also meant Johanna was with a naked Morgan Ashwood.

The prep team had gotten to fixing me, their main focus being the healing (but fresh) gash caused by Cato. Luckily it wasn't too deep for even the Capitol's beauty experts to deal with as by the time they were done the skin was as smooth and blemish free as ever.

"Anything else I should expect Caesar to ask about?" I queried.

Johanna bit her lip in thought for a few seconds. Much like my Father used to when he was deep in thought. Johanna felt like a big sister to me, looking out for me since day one and ensuring I was prepared for the next event. It would have been nice to form a normal friendship outside The Capitol. But Johanna lived in the Victor's Village anyway and rumours say she never left her house.

"How you didn't get a score from the Gamemakers. Bring that fiery confidence back, tell them you don't need a score to determine your worth in these Games,"

I nodded in agreement and took a mental note. Shortly after, Cyril entered the room, steadily walking in with my interview dress draped over one arm.

"Ok Morgan. This time you'll be happy to know we don't have to stick to trees and burning leaves," He smiled with delight, slipping the dress off of the hanger.

This beauty was white, the complete opposite of my last fancy 'uniform'. Everything about it drew me in. Strapless like the Opening Ceremony gown, this dress would cling to my upper body until it reached the waist where it flared out in layers of fine lace. Only reaching my knees, Cyril took extra consideration in picking out my shoes, choosing a pair that matched the lower half of my dress. Encouraging me to try it out he shoved it in my direction, desperate to see how it looked. I lifted it over my head with caution, not wanting to create any undesired creases in the delicate fabric. I took care in straightening out the lace layers and making sure none were folded while Cyril did up my zip. Johanna picked up the cardboard box containing my footwear and brought it over, placing the shoes at my feet.

"You're gonna do great Morgan. The whole of District 7 is behind you," She reassured.

I let out a short breath and thanked her as she assisted me in stepping into the shoes.

"We also have this to attach," Cyril interrupted.

Johanna and I focused our gazes on what my stylist held in his palm. It was a simple black ribbon, long enough to be fastened around it's destined place on my waist. Assuming it was going to be secured by a bow, I waited for him to start tying, only to feel no movement. I was tempted to turn and see what was going on, but learnt from my past experience with Cyril that he was someone I could trust when it came to wardrobe. Turned out there was no need for me to investigate as Cyril was pushing something into the back of the ribbon.

"What's that?" I blurt out, unable to catch a glimpse of it over my bare shoulder.

Cyril motioned to Johanna to quickly pass him a hand mirror. After she obeyed, Cyril positioned it to show the reflection of the pin in the mirror positioned before me. Much like the hairdressers in my District did, except they were never able to give me a good angle on my hair. Cyril however managed to get the perfect angle right away. The pin was silver and sat nicely in the centre, resembling the head of a mythical creature I'd heard of before. It even had a flower named after it, which Cyril began to describe.

"You've probably realised it's a Jackalope. There's a wild plant named 'Jackalope's Tongue', it reminded me of you. Looks and smells beautiful, but it releases tox-"

"Toxins which causes the limbs to swell and then explode," I let a small smile cross my lips. "That and it smells sweet,"

Cyril looked to Johanna in amazement, she was grinning to herself and gave him a wink of pride. The prep team were called back to finish up with my hair, Cyril requesting them to be in charge of it this time around. To my relief they didn't try and do anything too extraordinary to it, knowing how I wasn't a fan of the Capitol's fashion. Sybil took a few minutes to transform it from straight to curly and pulled back a few strands from the front, clipping them together at the back with a pin identical to the one on my dress. As soon as that had all been done I was declared ready for my television appearance. Effie had joined us after we rode the lift and met where the other Tributes had gathered.

"No rude language, smiles all around, chins up and heads forward! Oh Morgan, I just can't get over how stunning you look!" She raised a powder white hand to her mouth, her eyes starting to fill up with water.

Any other time I would try to console her, but right now all the other Tributes were looking our way and I was getting slightly embarrassed. Hesitantly I patted Effie's shoulder and muttered a few words. Johanna came to my rescue and sent Effie off to weep in another, less crowded area.

"Go get 'em, Jackalope," She nodded before following Effie.

Jackalope. I liked it.

"You look beautiful," Were the next set of words to reach my ears.

Turning to figure out who the owner of the voice was, I came face to face with Cato. His sheepish smile spread from ear to ear as his eyes ran up and down my figure, admiring my outfit. I think we were both impressed with each other, because he couldn't have looked sharper in his silver suit jacket and sleek black trousers. Unable to tear my eyes away from how well the suit fitted his muscular frame, that familiar blush started burning away.

"T-Thank you. You look very good yourself," I cursed inwardly for the stutter.

I was quickly reminded of meeting Clove last night, and the never ending possibilities for the interview that she was set to attend. Once that came to mind my smile faltered and I shifted.

"I mean, everyone looks very good. I saw Marvel earlier and his stylist has done a great job. Blue really is his colour,"

It seemed my choice of words took Cato by clear surprise but he still went along with it, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, yeah Marvel looks alright, all the stylists are amazing," He cleared his throat.

Reluctant to be the next one to speak, I rocked back and forth on my heels and pursed my lips. Cato was still staring at me, even when other Tributes tried to encourage him back to the line as he would be fourth to head out onto the stage.

"You know, I would have loved to meet you any other way. Any other time," He whispered finally, expression becoming pained.

As much as I wanted to admit that I would have liked that too, how I truly felt towards Cato was real. There was no guarantee he was telling me the truth. No matter how much I wanted to believe him, it was an impossible task. But it hurt me so much to think that the only friends I felt I had could be lying, and I so desperately wanted their words to be real.

"What do you mean?" I lifted an eyebrow.

His next few words were blocked out thanks to the deafening music playing through the speakers. I tried to get Cato to repeat what he said, but this time we were both tugged away from each other by on duty guards. The sea of Tribute's heads blocked my view of anyone from the first few Districts. However, all eyes were cast up to a large TV screen hanging on the wall when Caesar Flickerman broadcast commenced. Instead of straining my neck to try and see him in person, I settled for the screen. Roars of laughter and clapping somehow overpowered the Capitol theme as the interviewer himself burst out of his chair centred on the stage, laughing into the mic. The eccentric male's dazzling blue tuxedo coated in glitter sparkled almost as bright as his pearly whites. Waving and bowing before the crowd of Capitol citizens, he welcomed everybody to the interviews of the 74th Hunger Games Tributes. It took a few minutes to settle the audience, but once it had been achieved, Caesar proceeded to call Glimmer to stage. Snickering as she strutted in her puffy peach dress, I crossed my arms and waited to hear what intelligent words would spill out of her mouth. The girl whose age matched my own took her seat and put on her clownish smile.

"Glimmer, so nice to see you! And may I say, what a gorgeous dress you're wearing tonight, isn't it just stunning everybody?!" For an interviewer who only had 3 minutes with each Tribute, he sure did like encouraging the crowd to go into a frenzy and waste time.

"Down to business, Glimmer. How are you preparing for The Games?" He smiled warmly at her.

"I already have the mind-set and skills of a Victor. So in training, it's been target practise mainly," Her smirk into the camera lens was aimed at me…much like that arrow.

Quickly the line was moving forward and Tributes were darting out and returning one by one, like bees in search of pollen. I took particular interest in Cato's interview, his being the only one I wasn't reluctant to listen to.

"So Cato! You've spoken about how confident you are about winning and being the next Victor for District 2. But there's something else I'm itching to ask about. We in the Capitol have heard a few rumours, haven't we folks? Something about…a special liking towards one of your fellow Tributes?" Caesar drew out, folding one leg over as he got comfortable.

Cato ran his tongue along his dried out lips before settling on his answer.

"It's true, Caesar. There's, uh, one girl who caught my eye at the Opening Ceremony. At first I was in denial about even finding her attractive and said some pretty harsh things. Luckily she didn't take me too seriously, and now I just want to be with her any chance I get. Let her know how I've really been feeling about her, before it's too late," Cato nodded as Caesar pulled a surprised look out to those watching.

"And, by any chance, is this the girl who also caught the eye of everyone else observing the ceremony? The same girl, you apparently rescued from another Tribute just yesterday?" He prodded.

Cato's silence began to make me nervous. All the other Tributes had turned their attention to me as anyone would expect. All the colour was draining from my face, this being the last thing I expected Caesar to ask District 2. People were interested in their brutal nature and desire to get a high death count. It seemed they had different wants this year. It felt to me like agonising minutes before Cato conjured up a response.

"Yes, Caesar"

No more needed to be said, my breath was taken away and the crowd was in uproar. Everyone knew who he was talking about now and no doubt this would make my interview time harder. Many bobbles of bright coloured hair were bobbing up and down in the audience as people jumped from their seats to gasp and yell in excitement to their friends. Cato didn't even look embarrassed. He'd just announced to the whole of Panem he had his heart set on someone and he didn't even batter an eyelash. I wonder what those back in District 2 would be thinking, that one of their Tributes was more focused to talk about love interests than action to expect in the arena. Yet Caesar was as thrilled as everyone else in the room and barely managed to keep his cool.

"Well! There's no need to ask who that is then! I can't help but feel a tad sorry for you though Cato. For there can only be one Victor of The Hunger Games, it's just the way it's always been. Does the lucky lady know?" He continued, wishing he had more time with this one Tribute.

"I think she got some idea along the way. Though if she didn't, she does now. As for there being only one winner, the other Careers and I have agreed to protect her. Anything could happen in the arena, but I'll be there," Cato responded.

This earned a synchronised ' _Aww!'_ from everyone. The buzzer sounded, telling Caesar it was time for the next Tribute, everyone wished Cato the best and sent him on his way out. My heart beat picked up speed as Cato walked backstage and passed me. Arms wrapped around my body, I couldn't force my eyes to even glance in his direction. To my right, Memphis was looking at me with as much shock as the others, but I refused to try and come up with any answers for them. It could wait till after my interview. Time slowed dramatically after Cato's session with Caesar, making it more painful for me to wait. No matter how slow the clock ticked, my time eventually came. With a long deep sigh, I released my worries and put on my best smile, taking that first dreaded step to the blue haired A-List celebrity interviewer.

"Morgan Ashwood! Take a seat, take a seat please! My, my doesn't she look like royalty, am I right or am I right?!" He called out.

I could feel my lips trembling and mimicked Caesar's posture by putting one leg over the other to conceal my shiver. No matter how much preparation I had, none of it readied me for an awkward situation like this. Still I fought to keep my composure.

"Welcome Morgan, how you feeling?" He started of simple.

 _'_ _A simple question, just say you're doing fine. Remember to stay confident'_ The thought repeatedly hammered throughout my mind. This feeling was all too familiar. I found myself thinking back to the day of my Reaping. The fear that had pulsed through my veins at the call of my name, how Effie had decided my fate and doomed me. Both the Reaping and this interview were very similar in events. Being called up to the stage, in front of an audience who I barely knew. Except here I was required to talk…and I had trouble getting a sound out at all.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Just so exhausted from all the preparation for the Games," I chuckle lightly.

Caesar gave an exaggerated laugh which triggered the rest to copy.

"I don't think you could shine any brighter! To your plans for the arena, any alliances, particular targets?" He left the answer open.

A want for revenge against Glimmer struck.

"Very early on The Careers requested I joined their group. Took me a while to decide however. The Capitol makes them up to be a highly trained and threatening set of Tributes, but judging by Glimmer's inability to hit her targets during training, I was beginning to question if they were only going to drag me down,"

My eyebrow flicked up in amusement at Caesar's dramatic hissing, encouraging me to burst into laughter as he leant back in the seat.

"Fiery! No holding back, I love it! Pushing Glimmer to the side, no disrespect to the lady of course, how do you feel about not receiving a score from our Gamemakers?"

"I don't need a score to tell me my worth in these Games. The only number people need to associate with me is the number 7. That's the District that will be celebrating its glory when I make it out,"

"I admire you Morgan, very confident and not afraid to say what's on her mind. But, to the announcement of District 2's male Tribute earlier tonight. Any input on Cato's big reveal?" Instantly the crowd went mute, not wanting to miss a word.

I wasn't taken by surprise by the question but I was nowhere near prepared to answer. Johanna never coached me for this. There were over a thousand answers I could have given to Caesar but the intense stares of the crowd sucked all words from my throat. In this moment I noticed my shaking had stopped, but I felt sick to my stomach. Caesar must have quickly sensed my uneasiness.

"I…imagine it's quite overwhelming. You're both in a very life threatening situation after all, I feel sorry for the both of you, I really do. And I think I speak for the whole of Panem when I say that. I do have one more question before I lose you to time, we are very interested in your pins, they match am I correct? The one in your hair and on your dress?" He asked.

Like a reflex I raised my hand to press against the animal holding my hair together.

"It's a Jackalope. It's a funny little creature that's been popping up a lot lately, my mentor and stylist gave them to me as a gift. I've also been told I resemble the flower 'Jackalope's Tongue'. To be honest, it's one of the nicest things anyone had said to me," I explained with admiration.

"It is a beautiful addition to your outfit, and has a nice ring to it, don't you all think?" Caesar turned back to the crowd right before the buzzer rang.

"With regret I must say that is the last of our time together tonight Morgan. It's been a pleasure talking to you and we wish you all the best," He took my hand in both of his and planted a light kiss on my knuckles.

"Give it up for Morgan Ashwood! The Jackalope of District 7!" My hand was thrown into the air much like it had been by Memphis at the Reaping.

Cries and cheers erupted as I waved my way out, relieved to be free from the public eye as soon as I entered back stage. Without hesitation or thinking I found myself marching around in search of something I was not yet aware of, and it wasn't until I tapped on his shoulder that I fully understood why I sought him out.

"Cato, I need to talk to you,"

* * *

 **(A/N: Ahhh, really hope you liked it, be sure to let me know if you did. Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story it's so nice to see you're liking it! Hope you return for Chapter 8!)**


	8. No More Games

**(A/N: Thank you so much for the recent comments, I'm so flattered by how much you enjoy not only the story, but my writing too! The compliments mean so much and I never expected to be the cause of someone crying over my Chapter! I never have considered a career in writing, since creativity isn't my best area and my vocabulary range isn't the widest, but maybe one day! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!)  
**

* * *

"Cato, why are you doing this?" I questioned, my voice breaking halfway in a mix of anger and sorrow.

I was getting tired of all these games, more than the 'life or death' contest we had been entered for. No, I meant the games he was playing just with me. There were moments where he would spend whatever time he could with me; whether it had been during Training or up on the roof when we found ourselves there together. Where there wasn't a second we couldn't stop smiling. On the other hand, he had his moments when he excluded me from activities. For half of the second day back at the Training Centre (the day I spent my whole time around The Careers) I felt as if he were deliberately ignoring me, refusing to share information and reluctant to acknowledge my existence. Not that I expected him to spill every secret about his approach in battle, but I didn't even get a ' _Good Morning, Ashwood'_ like I had from Clove. I either had his company or fought against the distance. Cato's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he shook his head confused.

"What do you mean?" He countered.

"Cato. Why are you doing this?" I repeated, my voice not getting any clearer. "Why did you ask me to join The Careers when I have nothing to offer you at all. You don't need me to help you win, you've been training for this goddamn moment your whole fucking life. Why does Glimmer hate me so much that she's trying to hurt me already? Why are you even talking to me like there's not a chance I could kill you in a few days? I've been affecting your chance of survival in the Games, I'm the reason you were denied the opportunity to get a twelve in your Private Session and prove to the Districts you weren't one to be messed around with. Why are you trying to hel-" My voice going from a calm tone to a demanding shout before being cut off.

"Why is knowing this so important to you?!" He yelled back, equally agitated.

Although attention was being drawn to our scene, I didn't bother in trying to get him to lower his voice. It wouldn't be interrupting any of the ongoing interviews, the most it would do is stun some stylists and make them pause their work. But the pressure from both him and those observing would be too much. Pools were beginning to build up in my eyes much like Effie's had before I lined up for my interview. If other Tributes took note, it could would leave a dangerous impact on my competitors.

"We are in The Hunger Games and you just admitted on a live Broadcast that you have some sort of crush on me?! One of us is going to end up dead, and you're trying to make this whole thing something it can't be when you should be focusing on making sure you're the one to get out! You should be threatening to kill me like you did at the start, playing the tough, terrifying monster they want you to be and not even thinking about me!"

Cato's expression was unreadable, something it had never been. That was until he shot forward and gripped my shoulders tight, the carnivorous look from the first time I saw him clouding over.

"Are you really that stupid Morgan?! The rest of The Careers were set on making you their first target after your stylist's stunt at the Opening Ceremony. At first I was in on it, and I don't know what the hell made me change my mind and want to make sure they couldn't get to you. The only way I could stop them from hurting you was making sure you joined us. I didn't know why I wanted you to be ok or why I hated the thought of you dying in the arena. I don't give a shit about any other Tributes…I don't know what makes you so special. All I know is…you're the first person I've liked so much that I had to fight against myself to admit it, and the thought that I can't be with you is far worse than dying in the arena. I want to get out of this Game but I want you to get out too, and not by a crane coming from the sky,"

Disbelief mutated into pain inside me, unable to understand what I was hearing. Showing a sign of weakness here was as bad as insulting the Capitol, and that's what he had just done. Who was this person in front of me? This wasn't the Cato I'd been intimidated by on the train, the beast who was the cause of me losing sleep and my appetite. At the same time, the Cato who made that butterfly feeling stir in my stomach with his softened gaze, determined and protective nature wasn't present either. Whoever was before me was a whole new identity. Desperate and blinded by the feelings he was trying to get across. As much as I wanted to blurt out my own secret liking towards him, how much I admired the fact that he had risked his trust with The Careers to save me…and how much I wanted to show him how I felt, I couldn't. Desperate to be out of sight, I took his hand and steered us away from the stuffy room. With no set destination, I was satisfied when we ended up in the empty Training Centre. Coming to a stop, I swivelled back around to face the rarely silent Cato. Slow and steady, as if trying to caress a butterfly's wing, I raised a hand to his cheek and kept it there while he relaxed. I however, for the first time, was letting go of the restrictions I had put on myself. Yes I knew from the start that I needed to keep my emotions in control, but right now I didn't care. Days of built up tears slowly began to trickle down in thin streams when I had to bring the reality of our situation to light.

"Cato. You're not thinking straight. I can't let myself be the reason you risk your life in The Hunger Games. I want to tell you so many things that in any other circumstance, wouldn't increase the risk of others targeting us. I have never had friends, let alone been interested in someone like I am you. But we can't do anything, it's too dangerous for the both of us and I am so sorry," I had to withdraw my hand to wipe at my eyes.

Muscular arms came to encase my body and draw me closer to the hard surface of Cato's chest. Refusing to supress my emotions any longer, I allowed my arms to wrap tightly around him, and my hands to find a grip on the back of his jacket. Feeling free to let my grief out, I sobbed into his shirt. If his stylist saw this, they would probably be yelling all sorts of obscenities at both Cato and myself. The crying began to ease when I felt his cautious hand rest in my hair.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated.

We spent a few minutes in this position, neither of us saying another word and I couldn't bring myself to look at Cato's face. I was expecting disappointment and sadness, the last things I wanted him to experience. My approach on him had been so wrong, I'd inwardly accused him of planning to betray me and playing with my emotions to get himself ahead. Oh how the guilt didn't waste anytime in sinking in. There was no doubt in my mind that how he acted towards me was all because he cared, wanted to keep me safe. I hadn't asked for protection, and I made it clear I could handle myself, yet he still gave it to me. Knowing it could all be the cause of his death. I removed my head from his chest, but didn't retract my hands, letting them slide around from his back to rest on his sides. Lifting my gaze, I met his eyes. I swallowed a lump in my throat when time stood still due to his hands coming to cup my face, stunning me. He'd done so much for me that I hadn't known about, and I felt like I was throwing it back in his gorgeous face. Maybe I should be thankful for Caesar asking about the 'secret Tribute'. Problems would arise from the announcement, but I hoped something good could come out of it; no matter how small. But that something good wouldn't come if neither of us initiated it. And seeing as Cato wasn't moving, just gazing peacefully, I knew it would have to be me. My death could come in less than a week's time, why should I waste it? Drown myself in ' _what if?'_ s and an endless pit of unanswered questions. This was the only time I would have left with him where we wouldn't be on alert 24/7. This was the only time I could let go…so I did. Snaking my fingers behind his neck, with confidence that I didn't have to fake, I guided his lips to mine. Delighted by the spark that ran through our bodies, I watched Cato closed his eyes and let myself do the same, having no fear or worry that I was at risk. His lips had been dried out on stage with Caesar, but here with me they were as soft as the silk that hugged my body when I slept. My mind was clearing up, the dark grey cloud that had always occupied it was evaporating and being replaced by images of Cato. My senses tingling at his touch, his cologne filling my nostril with the alluring scent. His hands never left my face, scared that I would vanish into thin air if they did. Our sweet kiss intensified into something of desperation and want; and I liked it. Bringing my other hand to his hair, I let a faint smile appear when I heard him groan at my longing touch. Lost in this breath taking moment (literally), we both melted into each other while our lips moved in perfect harmony. I felt cool air hit my cheek as one of his hands strayed and came to rest on my waist, tugging me closer till our bodies had nothing but our clothes to separate them. This moment with Cato is just what we needed…just what we wanted. We both needed each other to unravel.

"Ashwood," A voice I had only heard once ripped me from my blissful state.

Parting my lips from Cato's, he rested his forehead lightly against my own, both of us in need of breath. Still secured to my spot by Cato's hands, I twisted my head to question whatever spoilt sport had to ruin our moment. But the well dressed, black haired male standing in the entry way of the centre made me think twice about what I could say. Seneca Crane.

"You both know this area is out of bounds since yesterday onwards. I take this as an insult District 2, considering how generous we were with you in your Private Session. Better hop back to the others, Jackalope," His voice was taunting.

Luckily he took his leave straight after, saving Cato and I the embarrassing walk past him. Cato's expression had hardened in a split second, indicating he had a strong disliking to the higher-ranking raven haired male.

"Don't worry about this Morgan. He won't do anything to you, you're with us Careers now. Nothing can hurt you," He reassured, planting another peck on my lips.

I wasn't so sure. Not wanting to wait and see if Seneca sent any guards to collect us, we hurried out. Not wanting to part, I sighed at the thought of Johanna requesting to see me straight after the interview and she would be livid if I didn't show. Cato dismissed my apologies, saying there was no need for them and that he would see me next chance he got. No matter how reluctant I was to leave Cato, I owed Johanna this. Walking was much easier in this dress than the last, I hopped into the unoccupied lift and flew up to District 7. As the ride went on, I graced my lips with my fingertips and felt the warmth that still lingered from Cato's touch. A big weight had lifted from my shoulders the moment I gave in to the want to kiss him. The scary thing was, I didn't know if I'd be able to do it again. Tomorrow would consist of a full day with my mentor and the next we were thrown into the arena. I hoped if I kissed him at least once, it would satisfy that wonder and want…but the want to see him and do it again only increased.

"What have you done?" Johanna was anything but happy when those doors opened.

Dragging me where everyone was gathered, the panic they radiated hit me like a brick. The TV was blaring out the Capitol's tune and I was forced to watch in confusion. Snow flashed on screen with Seneca stood beside him, both with stoic expressions. Snow's skin looked more cracked than ever, and his eyes deader than the last time I saw him. The words 'LIVE' shone in the bottom right hand corner.

"Greetings from The Capitol. Never before have I broadcasted live at this hour during the days leading up to The Hunger Games, but I have a short yet important announcement for all those hoping to support the competitors of District 7 in their time of need. Due to recent events that took place after the Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games Interviews, Morgan Ashwood has been stripped of her right to receive Sponsors from any of the twelve Districts. However this rule does not affect Memphis Griffith, District 7's male Tribute. This rule has been put in place for classified reasons and anyone who wishes to object, can expect to receive punishment. That is all for now from The Capitol. Happy Hunger Game and may the odds be ever in your favour,"

This happened once already, so this time I wasn't shocked enough to give a reaction. Effie trotted over to where I stood and gave me a stern look, something I'd never seen on her pure elegant face.

"Morgan darling, I'm sure there is no good reason as to why the Capitol would inforce such a rule. But if there is, I encourage you to tell us so we can offer our help. Did something happen after the interview concerning you and Cato?" She asked.

I was done hiding and feeling bad for my actions. I was still my own person, I was still the one deciding my behaviour and how I would approach the Games. Why did the Capitol continue to think that just because I was part of their sick event, I would change into their minion? I was Morgan Ashwood, the Jackalope of District 7. District of Lumber and home to citizens able to kill a man with the flick of their wrist. The Capitol could try up until the moment I took my last breath to put fear into me, but I wouldn't let them take me.

"I kissed Cato and Seneca saw us," I revealed, no hint of regret in my tone.

"You joined the Careers to trick them. You are meant to take them out one by one in the arena, how do you expect to do that if you're making friends with them and acting like they won't die? Have you forgotten where you are?" Johanna stormed back over to confront me, rage taking over.

"You told me to accept their alliance request, I said from the start I wouldn't be able to do it! I didn't mean to get along with Cato and Clove, it just happened. I didn't mean to develop whatever this feeling is for Cato and I certainly didn't expect for him to like me. I know I messed up!" I cried out.

All the other Tributes, including Memphis, would have celebrated the new rule knowing I was at a much bigger disadvantage than anyone else. I just hoped Cato didn't blame himself for this, for dropping the bomb with Caesar's encouragement. I shouldn't have kissed him when I knew we weren't in a secure zone; it was my fault. Unfortunately the thought of waiting any longer was overwhelming agony. It had all started off bumpy with the reporter, but the relationships (if you could call them that) between all the Tributes was average and as expected. There was banter between Cato and I, but that would provide the drama the Capitol liked. Two Tributes taunting each other as a build up to the real action of seeking each other out in the Games with the goal to murder them. Then he flipped like a switch and suddenly was desperate for me to join in on his alliance, which I did. Johanna had told me to fake my friendships with The Careers but I had let it go too far, getting too comfortable around District 2 to the point where I started to like them. Cato had just been so casual once I agreed to work with them that I couldn't help but return the feeling. I liked hanging around with him, I couldn't pin point when I started liking him more than friend. But I became fully aware of my feelings when he saved me from Glimmer. He wasn't the guy I originally thought I would be conversing with and my first impressions had been far from right…but I had a habit of dismissing the harsh reality that one of us would have to die. Whether that was because it made it easier to enjoy the time I had left with him or because unconsciously I couldn't bear to think that if I won I would be leaving the arena alone, I didn't know. _'If I won'_. At the Reaping it was always _'When I won'_ , so why did that change? Had I gone soft? Back on the train here, I had pitied Memphis for his too soft personality when he tried to relate to how I was feeling. I shook at the thought of us switching places. Why was I doubting myself all of a sudden, I didn't see anyone as a major threat so I had a high chance of getting out alive. With or without Sponsors. Never before had relationships gotten so complicated as this. I couldn't recall a previous Game where a Career had fallen for an inferior District and vice versa. I remember one year a boy from District 5 and a girl from District 10 had a complex thing going on. Surprisingly they made it through the bloodbath, but were sure to meet their deaths when they refused to separate and couldn't bear the thought of loneliness. It got messy, but neither had been punished for expressing their feelings before The Games. I was just the unlucky runt of the litter. The only thing that stood in my way of getting crowned Victor was...Cato. I didn't want him to die.

"Johanna, you've got to help me, please! This wasn't supposed to happen,"

* * *

 **(A/N: Sneaky little title mention at the end, hope it added the effect I wanted it to! Anyway I have so many Chapters to write because we haven't even gotten into the Games yet and I have big plans for certain characters deaths! Katniss and Peeta may also become more relevant to the story, I haven't made a set decision on that. I was super nervous about uploading this Chapter but I hope I did ok! I was also going to wait a little while longer to upload it since Chapter 7 was only uploaded just yesterday, but I just couldn't wait! Hope you enjoyed!)**


	9. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!

**(A/N: Thank you all for your patients and reviews that you've left since this Chapter and the last! I know this one took a lot longer to upload, but unfortunately, College is just around the corner so preparing for that has taken up most of my time. Hopefully, the wait was worth it and you enjoy Chapter 9! Be sure to tell me what you think at the end)**

* * *

Today was the day. The day all twenty-four of us doomed Tributes were being sent into the life or death situation of The Hunger Games. As expected, sleep was a very difficult thing for me to achieve on the last night I had left in safety; I took my situation for granted. I had a thousand things hammering at my brain that didn't fade away with the dark night skies, they stayed put past sunrise. Johanna had tried to help me, but there was no doubt she'd never had to deal with a situation like the one I'm currently in. It didn't matter, cause once I was in the Games I was on my own anyway…apart from District 2. I would say 'apart from The Careers', but I knew Marvel and Glimmer were going to dismember me when they got their long-awaited opportunity. At this current moment, I was just waiting. Waiting for Cyril to return with the jacket he had left in search of, counting down each second in my head till I was a star on the big screen. I hadn't seen any Tributes apart from Memphis since I had returned to seek help from my Mentor because I did what I did best which was isolate myself. Just like I did back in District 7. I wondered what my Father would think of his daughter drawing this much-unwanted attention to herself. If it were the good kind, maybe he would be proud of me, cheering me on from wherever he was…if he was somewhere and not buried 6 feet underground. Instead I've messed it all up for myself, getting too close to the enemy, coming close to death once already and having my rights to Sponsors stripped away so easily. Effie had visited me last night, the look she gave me reminded me of when she first came to collect me from the Justice Building after close ones were meant to say their proper goodbyes to their District's Tribute.

 _Flashback_

 _Johanna hadn't provided as much help as I needed, but I didn't think even a miracle could have helped me now. I flopped down on my bed with one arm draped over my eyes and the other across my stomach. I'd managed to keep my health in good check since being here despite not eating as much as I probably should have. But the lingering thought of death would never get to me, I could prevent my death and not eating right wouldn't help me. Effie had actually told me about a special drink they had in the Capitol. Apparently, when you've eaten so much and stuffed your face to the point you might just explode like a Tribute who steps off their platform before the countdown's finished, you take a few sips and make yourself sick. You bring it all back up so you can just keep consuming as much as a rich citizen wants. I wonder what the Tributes from the poorest Districts would have thought about that. I was from a well off District and I hadn't even heard of the mysterious concoction. My trail of thought came to a quick end when a rapping at my door captured my attention. I muttered for the unknown intruder to come in, this was probably the last moment I would have with this person until the Games. Just like way before, orange hair came through the crack in the door first, along with slivers of light that decorated my dark and dull room. Wherever Effie went, she always brought light thanks to her cheerful and high spirited outlook on life. If she was happy you couldn't help just smile along. But now, even though the light followed, she wasn't wearing her signature toothy smile; so I couldn't possibly wear one myself._

 _"Evening Morgan. Do you mind if I accompany you for a few short minutes?" She whispered with a glimmer of hope in her eye._

 _Lifting myself from the bed to a seating position, I nodded. She tiptoed inside in her high heels that were way too tall for any human being and pushed the door to a silent close. Clasping her hands together I watched as she examined my room. Clearly she wanted to say something about it, indicated by the pained expression she wore, but Effie was all too polite. Instead, she planted herself next to me as her eyes focused on the panicking girl before her. I didn't want her to know how much I was panicking on the inside, I wanted her to still see me as the strong girl who knew she would win and wasn't afraid to have a Victor's attitude. Effie had been doing this for years though, I wouldn't be surprised if she saw straight through me. I reluctantly lifted my gaze from my hands to look at her and was extremely surprised to see she was almost in tears._

 _"Effie, please don't cry," I asked in fear that I would start tearing up also._

 _But it seemed my request didn't have any effect._

 _"I've been an Escort, to many different Tributes. Tributes who cried, gave up, fought with all the could but just didn't make it and Tributes who brushed all help offered aside because they truly believed they knew all they needed. But I have never, met a Tribute who did all of those and more…well, almost all of those. Until I picked out your name," She dabbed her eyes with the fingertips of her white gloves before continuing. "You surprised me the first day I met you, back when we were boarding the train. From then I could tell you were going to be a handful and let me tell you, you have turned out to be one,"_

 _I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that and was relieved to hear her do the same. A short silence followed after our laughter died down and I could tell she was trying to compose herself. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the woman in front of me. I'd never taken the time to properly talk with Effie despite all the hard work she does. It may not be the most innocent job in the world, considering she's still involved in these Games and making sure the Capitol's schedule is kept to, but she still saw the Tributes as people. Not just the main attractions which need to be prepared for the event. Although she dressed the same, spoke the same and lived the same as the citizens of the Capitol, she wasn't like the rest of them. I could tell by the regret in her voice as she told me all this._

 _"Even though you've made all our jobs just that little bit harder, I have taken great pleasure in accompanying you along your journey. And, I am just so sorry that we couldn't have helped you more," It seemed the water lines that streamed down her cheeks weren't going to get any drier and were only filling up with more flowing tears._

 _All I could do was nod, and try to hold back my own tears, no one had ever cried over me. Effie was really worried about me and my reckless behaviour was giving her more reasons to be concerned even if I didn't know it. Tomorrow I was going into the Games, I couldn't reverse the effects I had had on everyone and my survival chances. It was too late…it was just too late. That same silence fell over the room again but I was grateful, it seemed to give Effie a few moments of reflection. She stood up from her seat and patted under her eyes softly before taking a deep breath. Although I was still shaken up, I wasn't going to let myself trouble her anymore._

 _"I'm afraid I must be off, got to prepare for the big day tomorrow and time_ is _certainly ticking!" She made her way back to the door and began to exit._

 _Effie stopped before she fully exited and turned back to glance at me, her sympathy smile returning._

 _"Good luck for tomorrow, Jackalope. And may the odds, be ever in your favour,"_

 _And with that_ , _I was left alone in the darkness. Left with the regret and guilt to eat away at me though the never-ending night._

 _End of Flashback_

My breathing became uneven as the similar feeling and need to shed tears returned at the thought. Unlucky for me, Cyril has just made an appearance with that jacket when my body began to shake and I slapped my trembling palm over my mouth. It had all built up, I'd caused problems for not only Effie and Johanna but Cato and Glimmer. As much as I disliked Glimmer, just by forming a hatred for each other I'd given into the Capitol and created drama. As for Cato, I'd affected his chances in more ways than one. Luckily he was still able to receive Sponsors, but I'd limited his score, the other Tributes don't see him as the threat The Careers normally appear to be and a Gamemaker saw us together. The last one scared me more, they could throw whatever they wanted at us Tributes, and Cato and I are likely their main targets. What had I done?

"Let it out Jackalope," Cyril cooed.

My stylist rested the retrieved clothing item on a chair, allowing him to draw me closer in a hug of comfort. That was all that was needed to break the flood barriers, and salty water flowed freely from my eyes. Stylists probably saw more Tributes cry than anyone else. Minutes away from the Games and the terror and worry just breaks through and hits you like an arrow tipped with poison. Cyril stepped back to get a better look at my teary face and raised an eyebrow.

"Now I know this isn't the Jackalope of District 7. This isn't the girl who thought she had no one to go home to but still fought with everything she had to get to this moment. You're so worried about what you've done to everyone else, but you're one step closer to victory and to this all being over. Deep down you still know that there's only person who can make it out of here alive, and you know that you will do anything to ensure that it is you,"

Cyril spoke the complete and honest truth. There could only be one winner and everyone was fighting for that number one spot. No one was going to show me any sympathy in the Games, even if I begged and pleaded. Reality was trying to sink in and my denial wouldn't let it. No matter how much I wished it away, this was happening here and now. To Cyril's words, I nodded and wiped furiously at my face.

"Remember who you are, do what you have to in order to survive. Don't let the Capitol see you cry and don't let the Capitol think they broke you,"

My breath was returning to normal and I could feel all emotions draining away, only to be replaced by numbness. Numbness was what I was used to, it is what will get me through this. Cyril grabbed my jacket and assisted me with putting it on in silence. A computerised voice echoed off of the walls, alerting us that Tributes had a minute left to board their platform. Once Cyril was confident that his job had been done and all that was left was to bid me goodbye, he lead me to the dreaded plate that would lift me to the circle of combat. I stared down at my feet, examining the black sturdy boots with mud brown made of a waterproof fabric tucked tightly in. My loose jacket crafted from a similar material made a shuffling sound which wasn't too loud, but I would definitely have to remember that feature if I was ever hiding. I had a faded red shirt on underneath which was just a basic fabric, not designed for any particular climate, just to keep me clothed.

"What do you think? Could it be woodland?" I inquired.

"It's possible, it's an arena they haven't used in awhile," Cyril explained, examining my clothing from his position a metre away from me.

There were so many things I could have said to everyone before today. But my emotions were too haywire for me to think straight, they still were but less so.

"Cyril? Thank you, for all your amazing work with my costumes. Everything you made was…like nothing I'd ever seen before," I complimented, feeling slightly awkward as the voice rang again, this time making sure we knew we had twenty seconds left.

"It has been a pleasure. I don't think I could have asked for a better first Tribute, Jackalope," He folded his arms and gave a contagious smile.

"Please, when you get back, tell Effie and Johanna not to worry about me. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Morgan Ashwood is the last one standing. The Capitol can throw whatever they want at me, but I'm not giving in," I nodded, a smirk appearing for the first time in a while.

Cyril let out a hearty laugh and told me he would do just that, and that they'll all be rooting for me. The glass tube unexpectedly came to encase me, securing my place for good in The Hunger Games. Still in control of my breath, I winked at Cyril with confidence as I started my ascend, leaving all innocence and vulnerability behind. Light brighter than Effie's smile blinded me for a brief moment, once my eyes adjusted I was able to make out my surroundings. Trees, and plenty of them. A forest, just like Cyril and I suspected. Us Tributes were in a spread out circular formation, surrounding what looked like a Cornucopia filled with goodies and mysterious Capitol items. As dangerous as the situation was, I couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement run through me at the sight of an axe that screamed my name. Allowing myself to look around at the competition, I took in each person's expression. The boy I knew as Peeta Mellark was shaking his head with a troubled expression and by following his gaze it was clear he was directing it towards Katniss who stood a few Tributes away from me. Clove looked eager to run into the centre, rocking back and forth on her heels as she bit her lip. Others either looked terrified or ready to rip throats out. The old Morgan was back and I could feel it. My fingers wiggled at my sides, desperate to feel that axe in my hand and ready to swing it at anyone who challenged me. My lips were drying from all the anticipation, I just wanted to get in and grab all I could. The main targets being that axe, a few throwing knives and a backpack. That might have been asking for too much considering they were a fair distance away, but if I could do it I would try. I would take what I needed, locate The Careers and do what needs to be done. Hopefully it is that easy. There was no way I could mistake the feeling of being watched, and I would bet my life on it that Cato was the one causing this feeling. No way I would look at him now, not yet, he would throw me off guard. I didn't trust myself to be able to look at him and not have every desperate need for us both to survive take over. Instead, I crouched lower with one foot in front of the other, prepared to lunge forward into a sprint and fight. He didn't have long to keep staring in hope that I would return the gaze because the countdown wouldn't wait for him to be ready. Blocking out the fear radiating off of the others around me, I listened to my own breath. Concentrating on even inhales and exhales, relaxing my body but being prepared and pumped with adrenaline at the same time. Time was running out, and I was ready.

5...

4….

3….

I mimicked Clove's action of rocking on my feet.

2…

1…

And at that moment, when all tension was released, when it was clear all the luck and hope in the world wouldn't save any of us now and many of us would die in the next minute. I ran. My mind was elsewhere but my body threw itself into action; fight or flight. The Cornucopia was nearing which meant the possibility of death also was as other Tributes advanced. My legs were in overdrive, moving faster and working harder than they ever had before. I heard the cries of the unfortunate victims around me but didn't dare to look, one hundred percent focused on the large wood chopping and slaughtering tool still untouched and waiting for me. Breath heavy and chest heaving, I wrapped my fingers around the handle but struggled to locate my next target. My heart didn't have time to give another beat before I was interrupted. Behind me, a Tribute who I didn't get a long enough look at yanked at my ponytail and threw me into the ground, ripping a few hairs out in the process. Letting out a cry of pain and squeezing my eyes briefly while I hit the hard ground, I opened them to see the muscular male who'd I'd come to know all too well. I'd rode a Chariot with him, eaten beside him and lived in the same District with him.

"Memphis?!" I called out in horror, he was the last person I expected to have attacked me.

No verbal reply came, only a determined attempt to stab me with a sword he had acquired, the anger on his face and wild look in his eyes were a good enough sign that he knew what he was doing. Kicking him hard in the stomach, I scrambled to my feet and swung my axe in swift and calculated motions. Someone yelled out my name but if I looked away I was certainly dead. Memphis had a lot of unmatchable strength and speed behind his attacks, and if it wasn't for the delicate yet razor-sharp blade that was thrown into his side from a third Tribute, this battle would have gone on for too long, and someone else would have finished us both off. Anger left his features and was replaced by distress. It was as if all his hate and resentment had transferred to me because as soon as he was caught off-guard, I smashed him across the face with the butt of my axe with no mercy. Cracks were heard from the shattering bone in his right cheek before he tumbled down. Wasting no time, I straddled his waist and raised my axe, both hands having a firm grip. My mind was still wandering, even now; focusing on nothing and leaving my body to do what it craved and pleased. My body chose to swing the axe into his weakened body repeatedly, each drop of the warm blood spurting out and hitting my dirt stained skin, fueling my rage. Till his features were unrecognisable, I continued to put all my weight into each slice and unleash all my bottled feelings in the most brutal way possible. Maybe it was wrong for me to do this, take all my fear mixed excitement out on the poor boy who did nothing wrong to me prior to today. After all he was just another helpless child picked for these Games, but he didn't deserve the sympathy. He was the same as everyone else here, his death surely would have come sooner or later. The Capitol won't see me cry, and the Capitol won't break me. If anything, I'll make others cry sweet blood, and I will break the Capitol.

* * *

 **(A/N: End of Chapter 9! Tell me what you thought in the reviews and be sure to keep an eye out for Chapter 10! Thank you so much for sticking with me this far!)**


	10. He's Coming With Us

**(A/N: Welcome back to Chapter 10! Thank you so much for reading this far and for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm so happy people are enjoying this story and want me to continue, and trust me I intend to continue all the way to the end which we won't be seeing for a while! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter)**

* * *

It felt like hours until the bloodshed of Memphis came to a halt, but it wasn't because I stopped willingly. Everyone had fanned out, grabbing what they needed and running for their lives. Just when my psyche was starting to return to normal and my mind was returning to earth, a force larger than myself slammed into my side and I went tumbling off of Memphis' limp and unrecognisable corpse. Luckily I was alert enough to hop back on my feet, the grip on my axe tighter than before. I glared at the boy before me, even though I'd conversed with him before and he didn't come across as an opponent that would do any harm.

"Morgan, you've done enough to him," A stern but shaky tone informed. "I'm sorry, Morgan. But I need your help," He pleaded, alert for any sign that would suggest I was going to attack.

Peeta wasn't a bad kid, he was a very articulate teenager who knew how to make friends with anyone who would let him. Right now he looked afraid, indicated by the sweat beads lining his forehead, trembling hands and the swallowing of a lump caught in his throat. Grime stained his face which wasn't a good look for this naturally attractive boy. I took the absence of Katniss as the reason for his anxiety, even if he was smarter and less reckless than the girl. My intentions for winning this game were still apparent, but I only wanted to kill Peeta if necessary. Hopefully, someone else would get to him before I had no other choice but to take drastic measures. My name being yelled from the other side of the Cornucopia caused us both to gasp, and there was no mistaking the bellowing echo from Cato.

"Peeta you have to go! You and Katniss aren't exactly last on The Career's kill list!" I whispered in distress.

In desperation ,I attempted to shove him away, the thought of the others locating me and their predatory natures kicking in causing me some panic. But my strength was sucked away when an agonising spark of pain shot through my right leg, so instead I ended up gripping onto his shoulder for stability and letting out a short cry. I was in great danger, Peeta could have been fooling me the whole time for all I knew and was set to kill me; this would be the perfect opportunity. But the fretfulness in his expression and the worry in his voice convinced me otherwise.

"Morgan what happened?!" He helped me lower to the ground after quickly scanning the area.

Hissing in pain, I shook my head and attempted to tug my leg away from his delicate fingers. I'd received worse injuries back in District 7, a few slips and accidents aren't uncommon in a District that works with axes. Although it throbbed and oozed red, I refused to let it become my main concern. Maybe a Sponsor would…oh wait, that chance was gone before I even got into the arena.

"No Peeta. You have to go, they-"

But it was too late. Footsteps got louder like rumbles of thunder as the hunters got closer, and in no time the four Careers were stampeding towards us. It appeared they had all snatched up decent weapons and supplies (which wasn't surprising), their blades and arrows glistening in the blaring sunlight. Looking as healthy as ever, none of them had even been scratched in the midst of the bloodbath. My injury would definitely affect my personal mission in these Games. However, there was no time to think about that right now. Cato displayed a grin of relief and excitement that shone bright, but it instantly changed into a murderous and sinister glare at the sight of Peeta. Peeta noticed this change too as she shot up from crouching and held his grubby hands up in defence, his body saying 'run' but his brain saying 'stay'. 'Kid, run!' My mind screamed at him. The poor boy was unarmed and had nothing to defend himself with; the Cornucopia had been stripped bare. Putting two and two together, I felt useless as the much bigger competitor from District 2 let out a battle cry and raised his mighty sword high, the other Careers smirking in delight as they waited for the slaughter.

"No Cato! Stop! Peeta was just trying to help me!" My lips blurted out the plea before I could register it.

It was enough, though; Cato came to a sharp pause as he snapped his head around to scowl at me sitting on the ground. The look of bewilderment was still clouding his vision, but in no way was I afraid of Cato, even if I should have been. Peeta's shaky breaths were all that could be heard in that moment of stillness, his gaze switching between myself and the Tribute with intent to kill him. Clove took it upon herself to break the silence as she dropped to her knees next to me, the grass staining her ruffled trousers that looked slightly too baggy on her small legs.

"She's hurt Cato, it's not too serious but we should get away from the Cornucopia and set up a temporary camp somewhere else. There might be something in the backpacks we've collected, and our mice aren't exactly going anywhere," She fiddled with the torn fabric surrounding the gash along my calf.

'Mice? What? Did they see this as a game of 'cat and mouse'?' I presumed my wound had been caused in my short but deadly skirmish with Memphis. A snicker sounded from Glimmer, armed with a bow and arrow, as she muttered something to her partner Marvel. I didn't care if I looked weak in my current state, we both knew I could have still slit her throat there and then before she could flip those pretty little braids of hers. Peeta cautiously lowered his hands, confident that with me around, Cato wouldn't attempt to end his life just yet. He was flooded with relief as Cato came to crouch beside Clove and examine my wound for himself.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, explaining how I had been unsuccessful earlier, but that I might be able to move with some help. Cato nodded and took my hand in his, assisting me with care in standing, while Clove ventured back to Glimmer and Marvel to instruct them to grab whatever was left behind. While those three went to scavenge through the crimson and green grass, Cato tried to wipe at my face with his rough thumb.

"You're covered in blood," He chuckled, his attempt to rid my face of the drying plasma resulting in it only smudging.

"I'll wash it off when we make a camp. Killing someone felt a lot different than I imagined," I confessed, releasing a shaken sigh now that I thought back to how many times I had bludgeoned Memphis mercilessly.

The uneasiness melted away with the warmth that followed Cato's arms wrapping around my body and pulling me closer. I released the tension in my shoulders and returned the gesture, hugging him tight, thankful he was ok and grateful to see him again. It made me feel like everything was going to be fine; like I was invincible. Even if the Games were a place for death, it was a place where the Capitol couldn't punish us or keep up away from each other. Realising that, I drew my head away from his chest and in a bold move, I captured his lips with my own. Warmth radiated from the smile which formed on his soft and desirable lips as we kissed; I knew I'd caught him by surprise. With both arms wrapped around his neck for support and his hands gripping my waist, we kissed like seeing tomorrow wasn't a promise. Maybe this could even buy him some Sponsors; keep him alive. The clearing of a throat was the reason for our separation and I flushed red with slight embarrassment when I remembered how Peeta had been left to question his safety.

"Peeta is going to be hunting with us, he said he could lead us to Katniss. She got an eleven for her score, the quicker we take her out the easier the Games will be," I explained.

To say Peeta was confused was an understatement, but if he wanted to live past today it was in his best interest to go along with what I was coming up with. Beckoning for him to come closer, I looked to Cato for confirmation. Thankfully he trusted me and agreed to keep the lone District 12 Tribute alive, as long as he proved to be useful. Just in time, the three that had gone to find what others had neglected to take returned to us. Peeta being part of our alliance passed with them too, even if they see him as a Career worthy partner. Then again, I wasn't a Career.

"We better go and get set up before dark. I'll lead with Marvel," Glimmer announced, twirling an arrow in her left hand with a look of superiority.

No objections arose, fighting with Glimmer would be pointless anyway. She was by far the most stubborn out of anyone I had ever met. Peeta had agreed to carry my axe when it became clear that I couldn't even limp without feeling out of breath thanks to the pain. Cato insisted that he carried me on his back until we found somewhere well hidden. At first I declined. Imagine if any Tributes hunting were close by, they'd surely spot me first and come to the conclusion that I was at a disadvantage. But even Peeta pestered it would be the best idea; we would move and find a place where I could be healed quicker than if I were to wobble and tumble my way there. So that's how we continued on, the others carrying the supplies and Cato carrying me. Bodies of the fallen occasionally were found hidden in the short grass, some recognisable and some not. As sorry as I felt towards them and their families, I knew they didn't stand a chance in these Games; and they knew it themselves. It seemed Glimmer's jealously of mine and Cato's closeness hadn't subsided over time; it was as if the Capitol had told her to show even more hatred towards me. I lost track with counting the number of dirty looks she gave me on this walk alone. Guilt flooded over me when we came to a steep slope of the ground.

"I can walk from here if you want. It might be easier for you if I put one arm around your shoulders and the other around Peeta's," I suggested.

If Cato didn't shake his head I would have assumed he ignored me, since he continued trekking on regardless. I was surprised by how effortless he made it look, I wasn't exactly the shortest or lightest person in our group.

"It's fine, I don't want your leg getting any worse," He insisted. "Just, how about you tell me a story on our journey. Take my mind off of the distance left," Cato suggested, hoisting me further up his powerfully built back.

A story? I couldn't think back to any experiences interesting enough to tell someone. Work didn't come with any fun or wild times and if I was ever at home I was collapsed in exhaustion. But considering Cato was from District 2, I assumed any story about District 7 would activate some interest; the Districts were all different and the Capitol's pets didn't know much about the rest of us. Taking my time in resurfacing an old memory, I watched the four in front of us absentmindedly. Unexpectedly, Peeta and Marvel seemed to be chatting and laughing together…even if Peeta's laugh was somewhat forced. Clove was walking alongside Glimmer, the two pointing in different directions to try and argue their point on why going their chosen way would be beneficial. That was when a story came to mind.

"Ok, I have one," I spoke quietly.

Cato looked back at me and my concentrating face which rested on his broad shoulder. The gleam in his eye that drew me to him in the first place made my heart beat faster.

"So, my father had the job of a Lumberjack back in my District and when I was younger he sometimes took me to see what his work was all about. He was set on me being a lumberjack, even though I'd already been signed up as a future lead climber. Anyway, one day he took me into the woods and I saw a rabbit. Being as curious as I was, I-"

"The Jackalope followed it," Cato chimed in, letting out a burst of laughter.

It was weird to hear him call me 'Jackalope'. But with his laughter, followed my smile. Before I met Cato everyone's laughter sounded the same, but his sounded different and had an unusual effect on me. Yet I didn't know why. Cato himself had the power to erase all negative emotions and important facts of the Games I would have to face sooner or later. As long as I was aware of the effect he had, I wasn't ignoring the truth…right? At the moment I was just grateful he made me forget the emotions left by my first and hopefully goriest kill, something I needed to forget ASAP. The scenery around us reminded me of the exact day I was talking about. The lines of trees, opaque leaves and twigs decorating the ground could have been mistaken for any forest in District 7. The sun had begun to retreat into the horizon since we left the Cornucopia thankfully, but the little light it shed provided us with a path. Birds sang sweet melodies above us, hidden in their shelters and nests crafted from what nature had to offer. I never got to finish my story because we'd made it to a suitably secluded area that was perfect for an overnight camp. It was a bare circle of the land, conveniently hidden by large shrubs and overgrown foliage, and in the centre sat a suspicious construction of a decent fire pit. Glimmer had insisted we moved on a little further in fear that another Tribute would be lurking around, but Peeta disagreed. He stuttered a few times in explaining, but after placing his hand on the bundle of twigs he was certain the pit hadn't been used and was most likely just part of the Gamemaker's design for the arena. It was a good enough explanation for the rest of us. Bags were left to rest in the dry, crumpled leaves and our team sunk down to collapse at their sides. Clove set straight to rummaging through her bag in determination while Peeta worked with Glimmer to create a small fire.

"Hey, just be careful how big you light that thing. We don't need anyone knowing our position," Cato raised both eyebrows in their direction, not set on putting himself at risk just yet.

"Got it, sir," Glimmer teased.

Cato didn't take that disrespect well and his clenched fists showed he was going to call her up on it, I tugged at his trouser ankle and asked him to pass me a bag. Thankfully he left Glimmer to her own bitterness and gathered up the unattended rucksacks. I found myself watching Clove pull things out of her bag, like a magician pulling the unknown out of his bottomless hat. The child was thrilled when a sleeping bag was the final thing in her bag of tricks, adding it to her mental list of water, bread and two small tube-like pieces that clicked in place, as demonstrated by the expert herself. Clove twisted it around in her hands as she examined the weapon that had not been present among that in the Cornucopia. On one end was a clear mouthpiece, but it wasn't until she pulled out a sleek black and silver tub filled with darts that I finally knew what It was. Clove had managed to sweep up a blow dart gun and a handful of darts; that was something I would have to remember. Knowing the Capitol and the lengths they will go to when it came to weaponry, it was probably tipped with a life threatening substance such as Tracker Jacker venom. It would be interesting to see the effect it had on another unfortunate soul, but I wasn't planning on being on the receiving end of a dart anytime soon. Cato paid no attention to Clove's find as he was too busy accompanying me with trying to locate medicine; that was if we were lucky enough to have acquired some.

"Today is your lucky day Ashwood," Cato smirked, holding up a steel canister in his hand.

The Gamemakers and possibly even Snow himself had most likely been hoping I wouldn't get such a thing. In their faces. Cato flipped the contained in my direction before leaving to assist Glimmer and Peeta. Unscrewing the tightly sealed lid, I grinned at the gooey substance begging to heal my leg. I dipped my fingers and scooped up a fair amount, lathering the sore opening with the magic mixture. Marvel requested to use it next, proving I had been wrong in assuming none of them had been injured in the heated bloodbath. As he removed his jacket a wound much deeper than mine sat red and puffy on his pale arm. Flames roared to life at the flick of a spark, the blackening sky would conceal the smoke but we could do nothing about the intense brightness. Though our alliance could probably take on most of the Tributes out there if any attempted to make a move.

 _A few hours later…_

"Clove?" I called into the dimly lit darkness.

Night had finally taken over the skies and the fire became our only source of light. Expecting to be met with a reply, I was surprised when a knife whizzed over my stretched out legs and into a creature who failed to scurry away in time. Definitely not your average teenager. Her boots crunched in the leaves as she collected the lizard which had met it's unfortunate fate, before coming to sit with me. I had managed to move from sitting against a tree trunk to in front of our impressive but controlled fire. We devised a schedule for lookouts, at the moment it was Marvel whose job it was to protect our circle. The rest of us, still alert and prepared for an attack, had gathered around the fire. Clove had shoved a stick through her catch and rotated it above the heated flames, their ends tickling the scales of the reptile. Glimmer was munching on an apple and talking to Cato about something I couldn't quite hear. However, he didn't look too interested (far from it) so it wasn't something important. Then again I didn't think anything came out of her mouth that was worth listening to.

"What exactly are you and Cato?" The voice startled me.

Clove didn't look at me when she asked, cooking her meal just right was her main priority. If she had faced me I think it would have been harder for me to conjure up an answer. I glanced back to the boy in question, running my eyes over his full body. I should have said we weren't anything, we couldn't be anything. As much as I wanted our relationship to last, it couldn't. Even if by some miracle we did get out of these Games alive, we wouldn't be able to see each other again; we came from completely different Districts. I doubted the Capitol would make an exception for Victors. No two people could win anyway, so it was pointless for me to think of a situation so impossible.

"We're…something I haven't quite figured out yet," I responded, averting my eyes once Cato caught my nervous gaze.

I caught the quiet sigh Clove released; if anyone knew Cato it could be her. If she knew him before the Games that was. The want to ask was like an itch, one that I gave into.

"Did you know Cato before the Games?" I questioned with an innocent tone.

"Not well. I'd only seen him around the District a few times with his Father, and when he volunteered at the Reaping. But he's well known in our District, he got on well with almost everybody. He was even training to be a Peacekeeper. Of course he would return to completing his previous goals if he won. Well, he thinks he's going to win," She informed, laughing openly at the boy's confidence.

So he volunteered for these Games, certain he was going to make it back. Cato had a family back home and plans for the future. Peacekeepers were only trained in District 2, so a lot of citizens applied for the training. It just shifted something in my brain, the thought that he had something to go back to. It may not have been a great deal to others, but I couldn't imagine how his family back home were feeling. To be honest, they probably had a lot of confidence in their son; he's strong, determined and knows how to survive. That train of thought lead me on to wonder what they thought of me. We were broadcasted to all screens across Panem 24/7, if they saw Cato and I kiss back at the Cornucopia, would they be happy? Unfazed? Or see me as something that could prevent their loved one returning? Clove only told me she'd seen him with his Father, what if he had other family? Brothers? Sisters? I hardly knew anything about him, just like he hardly knew anything about me. Yet he displayed no worry about the inevitable end of The Hunger Games, Cato only lived in the present. I must have been deep in thought for longer than intended. When I snapped back to focus, my team were gone apart from a sleeping Peeta. Even Clove had abandoned my side, leaving her half-eaten lizard on the filthy ground, leaving me to wonder how urgent their leave was. Fright and puzzlement took over, as I heard the scream of a young female pierce my ears.

* * *

 **(A/N: End of Chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed, be sure to tell me if you did and maybe even suggest some things you suspect will happen in the next Chapters. I'd love to hear where you think this is going to go! Hope you join me again in Chapter 11 soon!)**


	11. We've Got You, Girl On Fire!

**(A/N: Back with Chapter 11, hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

Peeta and I both looked to each other for answers, but it was clear neither of us had any. The terror on his features sent chills up my spine; seemed his emotions were contagious. Our dimming fire only illuminated a limited circle, if I stuck my hand out I would barely be able to see the outline. Obviously it was safer this way, we didn't need any night hunters spotting us from a distance. I crawled over to the lone boy with haste, shaking him gently by the shoulder and making his coat shuffle against the tree trunk his body rested against. Peeta had turned his attention away from me and was frantically looking at random spots in the empty air, muttering words mindlessly. When I was able to identify the repetitive shapes his lips were making, I understood the reason for his quick breathing and panic. _'_ _Katniss…'_ He was mouthing. Peeta was growing more agitated by the second, and he didn't start trying to stand with a spear in his tight grip until the cannon sounded. Earlier in the day the same cannon had sounded but the sound repeated twelve times. Twelve had taken their last dying breath during the bloodbath, and I was the reason for one of those cannon booms.

"Peeta, stop!" I pulled down on his sleeve.

I knew he wasn't taking in what I was saying, he was doing anything but thinking straight. And what worried him more was the timing. Pitch black skies, thousands of trees obscured by the darkness and anything could be out there waiting…or anyone. Still I grasped his free hand and insisted for him to sit back down and rest.

"Peeta, it wasn't Katniss! If the Career's return to see you panicking and Katniss isn't dead, they're going to think you don't know where she really is. They will kill you, and you won't be able to protect her," I warned him.

Thankfully my last words seemed to bring him back to Earth; luckily he realised I was right. Leaves and twigs began to crunch and snap all at once, signalling the Careers were returning to our temporary base. Their laughter was too loud for your average Tributes, but they were far from scared so early into the games and would take the risk. The four weren't just chuckling together, but mocking the sounds and pleas of the girl who had met her unfortunate fate tonight. Bounding through the bushes, they bathed in their achievements of their individual kill counts. Cato dropped his sword beside the fire and trod over to me while the other's took their seats. Releasing Peeta's hand, I took the one offered to me by Cato. With ease and grace he pulled me up from the ground and close to his body, his lips smashing against mine while he cradled the back of my head. Surprised by this sudden action, I melted slowly into the delightful kiss. Unwillingly a quiet purr escaped from the back of my throat as his teeth gently tugged at my bottom lip. Parting my lips ever so slightly, I allowed him to shortly enter my mouth with his eager tongue. Cato's strong hands moved gently to rest upon my tinting cheeks as he pulled away with a desperate need for air. A swirl of emotions danced in his eyes, the dominant one being passion, though I couldn't tell if that was from the kiss or from the kill. Pride still radiating, Cato guided me to sit beside him, arm snaking around my waist as he explained where he'd ventured off to.

"We just made our first night kill!" He cheered, the other Careers joined in with claps and laughter. "Oh Morgan, you should have seen the look on her face. It was that stupid girl from District 8 I think, lit a fire right in an open space with no protection or anyone to guard her. Princess was a dead girl," He licked his bottom lip as his grin spread.

"The scream you got out of her was impressive, wish I could have been there to see it," I smiled, guiding his lips to find my own again.

The fire in the pit of my stomach burned furiously, brighter and stronger than the flames we used for warmth and light. I don't know what came over me, but here I felt safer with Cato than I had before I even entered the arena…before I had even been chosen for the Games. I had gotten so used to being alone, I forgot the happiness another human could bring. But this, this fuelled something inside me, not just the long forgotten emotions of love and hints of lust. But hope. Cato effortlessly gave me hope that we'd get through tonight safely. What he made me feel kept me stuck in the moment, helped me take it one day at a time, forget the future and live in the now. Feeling his fingers run through my hair and his lips move to brush against my ear was electric.

"What have you done to us Ashwood," He whispered sensually. "I should be planning to kill you to win, yet I don't want to let you go,"

A pang of sorrow hit my chest. But no matter how much he distracted me for our inevitable fate, he also reminded me it wouldn't go away.

"Are you two done? We've got a few more hours of night left and I want to get some sleep," The annoying, ratty voice of Glimmer sounded accompanied with a death stare.

Hopefully that girl would be my next kill. Cato insisted I slept and he keep watch of our team, and I didn't object. Sleep deprivation would benefit no one. At first I settled besides Clove, but after her teasing me about the answer to her earlier question being 'clear as day', I rolled my eyes and moved to a spot near Peeta. He had decided not to say anything about the girl from District 8, which was probably a good thing. It brought some comfort to see him relax when I took my sleeping spot near him. He looked to me, doubt and fear still present.

"Sleep. Katniss will be fine," I muttered, satisfied by the closure of his eyes and the slow rise and fall of his chest.

So I did the same.

* * *

Awake at the first peak of sunlight, I took it upon myself to separate supplies, giving us each a fair share of food (mainly bread) and enough water to last a few days. Except Glimmer, I made sure to give her less of everything just out of my own bitterness. If no one had looked into the bags previously, I would have taken anything that could be used as a weapon and kept it to myself. Hiding them away in my own backpack wouldn't go unoticed. I did risk taking one of Clove's knives, a few arrows from Glimmer and a serrated knife I found among our stuff. Letting out a satisfied breath, I closed up all the bags and put them in a pile. Birds chirped and sang to each other high up in the tree tops, and a few cautious creatures ventured out from hiding to wander through the arena. The morning chill nipped at my cheeks, but my body stayed protected by the coat and the cool morning air and mixtures of woodland smells soothed my nerves. The slit in my leg had healed overnight thanks to the Capitol's magic mixture. Suppose the Capitol were good for something. The setting was bliss. It was just like being back at District 7, sprinting through the maze of bark towers as fast as I could like a wild gazelle. Except day dreaming there wouldn't put me in danger of death. At the sound of a bush rustling my senses heightened; it was too loud to be a simple curious animal. Zoning in on where the sound came from, I trod over Marvel's resting body, careful not to stir the District 1 Tribute. Staying vigilant, I reached down and felt around for the handle of my axe, gripping it tight once my fingertips found it. Tip toeing forward, I wasn't taken by as much surprise as the horrified boy from District 4 would have expected. His trident stabbed through the bushes and towards my abdomen, failing to impale me and only alert me of his position. I grabbed the trident and yanked the boy who attempted to murder me through the bush and into clear view.

"You ruined my nice morning!" I cried out, booting the small and terrified Tribute in the stomach, disarming him.

Tumbling backwards, it seemed he had given all he had with the trident jab, the optimism being replaced by regret. Tears streamed down as he raised his arms to shield his freckled and pale face. The boy's fight or flight responses seemed to kick in, his new flaw-filled plan being to turn and start running back where he came from. Though it didn't matter. My hand shot out and got a firm grab on his curly locks, dragging his quivering form back into my shoulder. Sweat mixed with salty tears as I rested the blade of my axe against his bobbing Adam's apple.

"Nothing personal," I said softly, before mercilessly slicing the slick blade across his throat, feeling each lump of each artery and ligament.

Blood surely started to seep from the fresh opening, as I pushed his weakening body forward into the bush. District 4's male Tribute wouldn't die instantly; unconsciousness would come before death. But that wasn't a problem, he wasn't going anywhere. Choking and gurgling noises replaced the chirps of the birds and the stench of fresh blood filled the air. With a sigh I wiped my trusty axe blade along my sleeve to cleanse it. Turning around I was startled to see my alliance were fully awake and watching me. The expressions directed towards me were mixed; some taken aback, unfased and even disbelief (disbelief being Peeta). I pursed my lips and strode to my bag like nothing had happened, tossing it over my shoulder just as the cannon went off.

"I packed our stuff earlier so we're set to go. The hovercraft will be here soon so we have to clear out as soon as possible," I announced. "You know which direction Katniss went in right?" I motioned to Peeta.

A single nod was all everyone needed. I retrieved the ownerless trident and threw it towards the baking expert who caught it mid-air. Cato snaked an arm around my waist, placing a light kiss into my dishevelled hair and rubbing my side.

"Nice job sweetheart," He complimented. "Now we have a girl on fire to hunt. And you're my hunting partner," Without releasing my waist, we walked side by side with the other Tributes.

Day two of The Hunger Games meant Tributes were calmer in their hiding spots, but more aware of their surroundings. Some may already be suffering, left empty handed after the Bloodbath or even wounded. Both had been reasons for natural deaths in past games. I remembered one Tribute who had refused to eat or drink from when she arrived at the Capitol till the beginning of the Games. She sure regretted it, basically sentenced herself to death. After a while, the amount of leaves scattered on the ground began to decrease and instead we were treading through moist soil and icky moss. Not missing a detail, I noticed some strange marks in the ground. Closer observation proved they were indeed the human made markings of fresh footprints.

"Hey, there's footprints leading off to the right. Maybe we should follow those and see who we can find," I suggested, bending down to examine the consistency and dampness of the squashed mud.

Peeta was about to speak up before Cato interrupted.

"Katniss is our biggest threat, we should keep following Lover Boy and get rid of her first," He countered, not waiting a moment for a decision to be made before continuing to walk in that direction.

I knew that once we found Katniss, Peeta would be the next target. Once something's fulfilled its purpose, why keep it? I stood and furrowed my brow in confusion. Clove looked between us both as she debated about who to follow, while Glimmer bolted towards Cato, taking the opportunity to get closer to him. Marvel only exchanged shrugs with Peeta. He never contributed much to group decisions or discussions; he just went with the flow. Recently he's been agreeing with Peeta more than anyone else. I wouldn't reveal that Peeta actually had no clue where Katniss was, but I would do my best to convince them to follow my path.

"What if these footprints belong to Thresh? They're pretty big, too big for someone else like his District partner. I think he's a bigger threat. We should get him before he manages to get Sponsors and new weapons to defend himself with," I called out, satisfied when Cato came to a stop.

Cato pivoted to look at me, though I was some distance away I could tell he gave a fed up sigh by the rise and drop of his shoulders. Back in the Training Centre it was clear he liked being challenged in combat, never turning down the chance to show off his killer abilities. But I had no clue how he would react to someone questioning his personal decisions. His dead pan expression was enough to tell me he wasn't pleased with the disagreement. Something told me I wasn't going to win this disagreement.

"Katniss scored an eleven, Thresh scored a nine. I can take that oversized coward by myself, eyes closed," He glared, all comfort and sweetness he showed before was gone along with my satisfaction.

"Take whatever route you want, I'm following these tracks," I stood my ground.

Even if I did agree with Cato, I didn't want to give him the idea of me being a follower and giving in to every command. Cato was tough, and his strength probably did outmatch that of Thresh, but if they fought he wouldn't come out unharmed. Today was the day I planned to murder Glimmer, and from that kill on I would continue my emotionally difficult mission. So the more people we had to ambush Thresh the better. Instantly Cato was marching towards me, jaw tensed and strides large. He grabbed my upper arm firmly, not intent on causing pain, just to gain my full attention. The other's had a habit of not jumping in when they should, like they saw us as the leaders or something. I was far from a leader though; I didn't know how to take care of other people. My whole life had been about fending for myself.

"We need to stick together, you can't just decide to split up, he'll kill you before you even realise you've found him," His eyes were searching mine for any sign of compliance.

I took that as an insult about my capability and strength. But there was something else, Cato wasn't just trying to assert dominance as the male who felt he always needed to prove himself; the Tribute of muscle was concerned. Specifically for me and my safety. But I shook my head, I trained for these Games just as much as he did (well, probably not) but I knew what I was doing. Plus, if Thresh was gone it would be much safer when going after Katniss. All heads snapped in the direction Cato wanted to go when the sound of splashing water sounded loud and clear. Everyone's legs kicked into a steady jog, weary of the slippery moss and rocks dotted randomly on the ground; Everyone except Cato and I.

"You gonna follow us Careers? Or are you going to wander off and get lost, Princess?" He mocked.

 _Princess_ was what he had called me when we first met, when we started despising each other and saw the other as nothing more than another person to rid of. _Princess_ was what he referred to the girl from District 8, who him and the others slaughtered in the dead of night. _Princess_ was another insult. At least coming from him. I jerked my arm from his grasp.

"Don't, call me Princess," I seethed, taking off in the same direction our other alliance members ran.

Cato stood there stunned for a moment, unsure how to take my response. He was aware of the types of people he called Princess. People he thought were weak and unworthy of his time; damsels in distress. But he only called her that because Morgan was behaving childishly, refusing to follow the group down their decided path. Cato had his own plan for these Games, but only half of it had been figured out. But if Morgan kept this stubborn act up and continued to be reluctant to listen to anyone else, she would get herself killed. He let out a harsh breath through gritted teeth and armed himself with the sheathed sword he kept on his back. Deep down Cato knew that Morgan was a tough cookie to crack, and trying to get her to just agree with a lot of what the group decided would be difficult. It was clear The Careers thought differently from those in regular Districts. But he wanted her to make it through as far as she could. However, the further the two got in the Games, the less people there were to ensure they didn't have to fight each other. Of course he didn't want her to die at all, Cato wished that both of them could live through this hellish nightmare and perhaps make this relationship work properly…but that couldn't happen. Savouring the time they had left would be the most romantic thing to do, the Capitol would be a sucker for it. But that wasn't how he worked, District 2 had trained him to survive, to kill anything that stood in his way. Just the need to protect her way back at the start caused distress for him. His feelings for Morgan could be the difference between life and death if the worst came to worst; it was the exact same in her case. Cato could only hope that he wouldn't end up in that situation. Maybe something would happen where they both escaped, she could move to the District 2 Victor's Village with him and he could continue training as a Peacekeeper. He tried to imagine it, two people on the Victory Tour, visiting each District and being the first pair of lovers to live on. Cato snorted to himself, _'_ _if only'._ Shaking his head free of these thoughts, took off running to catch up.

Our group came to a cluster of boulders which stretched out into the lake where we heard the displacement of water. Searching the area curiously, I could see the excitement returning to The Careers as they mentioned it possibly being Katniss herself.

"There she is!" Marvel repeated, pointing to the right side of the lake.

Squinting my eyes, I made out the panicking figure thrashing about in the water. It was Katniss. Laughter filled the air, amusement caused by her struggling motions. I couldn't help but feel a jolt of the same excitement, the power I had over the boy from District 4 was thrilling, it felt nothing like killing Memphis. Just hearing him cry, pressing the blade against his thin throat was exhilarating. The chase began. Expertly we hopped from rock to rock, running with weapons in our grasps towards the forest opening Katniss had escaped into. I let out a laugh as the wind kissed my face and pushed the strands of escaped hair out of my vision. Adrenalin surged through my veins, I wondered if this was how The Careers felt when they rose up on their platforms. Cato sped after Katniss, leading us all through the new area. Glimmer cheered from behind him and I trailed after her. Leaping over logs left as obstacles and holes dug by animals, nothing could slow us down. It was like five wolves targeting an injured deer, the odds being in our favour. That was until the deer did the impossible and slithered up the tree trunk to the highest point she could manage. However, even if Katniss was out of reach, she was still trapped by our pack circling the base. There was one member of our pack who wasn't up for the hunt; Peeta. As soon as he saw her flailing in the lake I bet he started cursing himself. With no clue where she really was, he still managed to lead us right to her. I picked up on how she ran, limping every now and then. The girl on fire was hurt. How? We didn't know that yet.

"That's not gonna help you up there Katniss!" Glimmer yelled up.

Everyone was calling up to her, taunting the trapped Tribute until she settled on a sturdy branch and clung to the tree for her life.

"Climb after her! Kill her Cato! Kill her!" Clove pushed lightly on his back, encouraging him to step up.

The hunger in their eyes was like that of someone who had become addicted to Morphiling and received their next supply. They needed to see bloodshed to satisfy their needs. I was excited to see how this would end, I couldn't protect Peeta forever. I probably shouldn't have in the first place considering he was of no use. But I did, because he was a nice kid…that was it, and it sounded like a pathetic reason. I soon joined in with cheering Cato on, impressed by how fast he could move up that tree. Determination was plastered on his features and I was almost certain he was going to make it. However his mistake of reaching for a skinny weak branch resulted in the loss of all grip he had. I almost jumped at the _'_ _thump!'_ made by his body hitting the solid ground. His failure to get to Katniss made everyone go quiet. He pushed himself up from the ground, cheeks going red in either embarrassment or anger. Glimmer grunted at his failure and retrieved an arrow to accompany her bow.

"I'll do it myself," She spat.

For a moment I actually had confidence in Glimmer. She shot at me in training with an arrow and if it wasn't for Cato, she would have hit me; Katniss was an easy target. But…all my faith and belief in her and Cato's ability to use a bow and arrow quickly faded when they both failed to even scuff her dangling legs. It certainly brought happiness and relief to the girl camping up top.

"Maybe you should throw the sword!" She chuckled.

I couldn't help but giggle silently behind the back of my hand at her daring comment, even Peeta cracked a smile. Cato snapped his head around to glare at me.

"Ashwood, you're from District 7. You climb the tree, dealt with them all the time back home right?" That stupid smirk appeared.

My laughing was cut short. I had no excuse as to why I couldn't at least try, my leg was all healed up and I had indeed climbed many trees in my time. Averting my gaze to look at my target, Katniss was breathing heavy and staring down at me in confusion. I doubted she could hear what we were even saying, her being so high up. Of course I could climb that tree. I squeezed past Cato and Glimmer, tucking my axe securely into my leather belt.

"You guys train for these Games your whole lives, and you can't even climb a tree? Better take notes big boy, cause you're gonna watch and learn" I teased, poking Cato playfully in the chest.

Instantly I was journeying up the rough bark, ignoring the multiple splinters I could feel embedding themselves in my rough palms. After a minute or so, I took a rest on a branch only a few down from Katniss'. Examining our surroundings, I found a vital reason to talk to her. Though I need to do it without her trying to kill me, and without making The Careers suspicious. Luckily they were all conversing below, oblivious to my pause. This gave me the opportunity to gain Katniss' attention. I called up to her, resuming my climbing but slowing my pace as the distance between us lessened.

"Katniss! I'm not going to hurt you, just listen to me. Peeta is with us to protect you, if we try and kill each other Cato will see to it that he dies. Don't look now but there's a Tracker Jacker nest above you," I cried out as I slipped back down the tree a metre, regaining my footing. "When I give you the signal you're going to find a way to get it to fall. It'll get us out of your hair, Peeta will know you're safe and Glimmer will be gone for good. I'm letting you go this one time girl on fire, for Peeta," I explained clearly, satisfied when she gave a wary nod and didn't question me.

Now that's what I called seizing opportunities. Whether she would do it or not was a risk I was willing to take. But if Katniss went along with it, I'd make sure the Tracker Jacker nest resulted in Glimmer's end. I wondered what the watchers all around Panem thought of me now. District 1 were probably screaming at me, shocked by my plan to rid of the blonde headed bimbo. How her family must be reacting, unable to warn their precious daughter of the dangers to come, hoping Glimmer would only catch on. It would bring me joy to watch her go. Definitely would keep her away from Cato too; she was getting too close for comfort. I glanced back down to check what they were up to. Cato stood below the tree, eyes glued to me while the other stacked up twigs and sticks. Damn it, I needed to get down but I couldn't just simply climb back as if I didn't even try to attack Katniss. However, I didn't need to come up with a plan, because along with my next reach for a branch came Katniss' boot kicking at my hand. Successfully she sent me tumbling down, just like the man before me. Though I slammed straight into him, sending us both to the ground. Cato let out a grumble of pain followed by breathless laughter and I felt the guilt that had built up go away. Laying on top of him like this reminded me of the time back at the Training Centre, right before Glimmer shot at me. Except this time, he hugged me and continued to laugh.

"Note one, watch out for falling girls when in the woodlands,"

I pushed myself up to straddle Cato, placing a hand on his chest to prevent him from rising. Although I was just kicked off of a tree which would probably result in several bruises, I was only focused on the chance to kill Glimmer. With a sly grin forming, I ran a finger down from his chest to the hard outline in his shirt created by his bottom abs.

"I think tonight, these Games are going to get very interesting," I bit my lip.

"You and me both, sweetheart,"

* * *

 **(A/N: End of this Chapter! My longest Chapter yet and I'm pretty happy with it. I recently finished the Mockingjay book and the sadness yet happiness at the ending was intense. Be sure to tell me how you found this Chapter in the comments, what you think might happen, I'd like to know! Thanks a lot guys, hope you stick around for Chapter 12)**


	12. Release The Nest!

**(A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to my story! I know it's been a long time and I apologise greatly for that! College is just so annoying and that's been the main issue with me and this story! Hopefully this chapter is as good as the rest and I haven't lost my mojo, be I hope you enjoy!)**

Katniss hadn't budged an inch since we chase her up the tree, sending her scurrying like a rabid squirrel. Hopefully, she believed me and will follow through with the plan; the only thing that could ruin it is if she falls asleep before I can give her the signal. Johanna's words from training had been reappearing in spurts, echoing throughout my mind to try and keep me on track. It was as clear as the sky above that Cato and I had grown closer since the Games…I mean we even kissed in the arena where there are bound to be cameras. That wasn't so much a bad thing though as maybe citizens of The Capitol would be swooning over our encounters and send him supplies. No hope for me getting any, however. But it was getting dangerous. Intentions were different in the beginning, _'Morgan, get in with the Careers and befriend them, then show them what District 7 can really do'_ and that was all it was meant to be. Nothing more than a plan of betrayal. I wasn't meant to find his large statue intimidating yet alluring, his gaze daring yet enticing and his grip threatening yet exciting. It had spiralled out of control and I couldn't turn back time to make it right. I'd made it harder. For myself and for Cato. Plus, there was Clove who I had come to love like a sister, a little sister who could dismember me probably in under a minute if I gave her the chance. The thought of her being doomed to meet her end in a grubby forest designed by Snow himself fuelled a deep rage I had never noticed prior to this moment. It wasn't fair. Glimmer and Marvel however, good riddance to them. Their deaths wouldn't tug on my heartstrings at all and seeing them go would relieve us all of the nagging and tiring nature they both carried. Chances are, Marvel was probably an alright guy before these Games, and it wouldn't have surprised me if he had a girlfriend back home. He just got too influenced by the snobby blonde bimbo. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a gentle nudge at my shoulder.

"What's running through your head, Jackalope?" The boy who I had developed a strong liking to prodded.

Without thought, a smile crossed my lips. Just him being beside me made me feel safer among the other highly trained killers. I finally understood what he meant when he said he would have rather met me anywhere else apart from these Games. Just imagine how different it could have been had we been born in the same District.

"Just…how we're going to deal with Katniss when she falls from that tree. By the looks of it, she's getting tired and her luck will run out soon" I smirked.

Cato chuckled lightly. Although she scored an '11' in the Private Sessions, that we knew was because of her skill in archery. We'd been watching her. Her training revolved mainly around her use of the bow and arrow which is a very foolish move. Katniss basically revealed her strongest point to every other Tribute! But her '11' didn't come from showing off survival skills and if we don't kill her, she'd end up eating something poisonous by mistake for sure. Cato didn't seem too bothered by her camping in the tree as she wouldn't be able to stay there forever.

"Don't' worry your pretty little head about that, night will be here soon and you need to eat something. Glimmer's going to be sharing around some bread in a few minutes so I'd get your share before it's gone," Cato advised.

He must have noticed the distant/expressionless look on my face, as he lightly gripped my chin and turned my head to face him with concern. After all that had happened since The Hunger Games started, I must have looked a mess. No doubt there were splatters of stale blood on my skin and clothes, dirt probably clogged my pores, and it was hard to ignore the knots that tangled my hair. Safe to say I think I looked like I had been through the wars…yet in Cato's eyes, I was still the most stunning girl around. Touching me as if I would break, Cato brushed loose strands behind my ears and grinned at me softly, wandering his eyes over all my features with glistening admiration. Sometimes it felt as if he had forgotten where we were, but I knew at this moment he was just suppressing the District 2 trained killer inside him. He is only human, and even humans need to relax and let go of all those pent-up emotions that would send us on a raging killing spree if we didn't. But it was too dangerous to think like that because the reality is he has been taught to use those emotions to his advantage. They could all be let loose on me if it came to us being the last few survivors and I needed to be prepared. I was coming to like him as much as I was coming to fear him.  
He stood from the dirt and beckoned me to follow in his trail over to where everyone had gathered. Bags were piled in no particular order or shape on top of each other, and although there weren't a huge number of bags, they were large and took up much space. Glimmer held a loaf of bread in her petite hands, legs crossed and one knee bouncing with anticipation at the thought of tasting the sweet loaf. As I sat beside Cato she let out a 'tutting' sound almost like she hadn't expected me to arrive. Why would she think I would suddenly disappear and she wouldn't have to deal with me anymore? Maybe I needed to clear up the definition of 'alliance' for her. Until I saw the bread I hadn't realised how hungry I was. But the golden curves of the wheat-based food triggered my stomach into releasing cries of desperation. Cato furrowed his brow and turned back to look at Glimmer.

"Jackalope's stomach isn't sounding great, give her a little extra," He nodded.

Taken aback, Glimmer wasn't having it.

"We need to conserve food not waste it! Everyone gets equal," She fought back, sending a frown in his direction.

It seemed this squabble humoured Katniss as she observed us. Outside the arena, the Careers appeared ruthless and strong…but in reality? They were just a bunch of kids fighting over a skipping rope in the playground.

"Did I say this was up for discussion? If you want to be part of this alliance, I suggest you do as I say. If not, you better start running District 1," Cato held his ground, not backing down to her selfish demands.

No wonder some of the bags were emptier than others…just how much had she and Marvel eaten? Glimmer glimpsed quickly at the others, giving in to Cato's instructions after no objections came from the others. This was seriously starting to tick her off. In Glimmer's opinion, adding a non-career District to the alliance was the stupidest move they could have made. She was a Career and went through the same training as Cato back in District 1, with strict rules being given to all those they found exceptionally great. It's been the same for decades, the Career Districts stick together and eradicate the weaker ones who lived in terror of being hunted. They were known for their countless victories and winning streaks, and now he does this? Goes against everything he was taught all because he had feelings for a woodcutter? Glimmer watched as everyone munched cheerfully on their bread, deluded by the warm sensation the taste brought and blinded to the reality they faced. If she wanted to win it was time to take her own initiative. Tonight, she'd kill Morgan in her sleep. It wouldn't be easy as she snoozes all cosied up to Cato, but Glimmer would find a way. Maybe it was time to show Morgan that her arrows would always hit their mark in here.

"I'm gonna head back down to the water, see if I can wash some of this stuff off my skin," I announced, standing from the dirt and sweeping down my once pristine clothes.

Cato looked me up and down and nodded. Seems he agreed that my skin could use some freshening up.

"Bread boy go with her," He commanded.

Peeta widened his eyes in surprise but complied anyway by hopping up and stepping cautiously to my side. Not that I minded Peeta accompanying, but I'd prefer him to do it on his own freewill. Plus, I didn't need someone with me all the time as I was perfectly capable of handling myself, which I had proved many times to Cato. I didn't move and thought about retaliating, but feared it would only make me sound whiny like Glimmer had. Unfortunately, independence was something I was stubborn about.

"No offence to you Peeta, but I don't need someone to guard me 24/7. I'm just going for a wash, I'll be fine," I tried to keep my voice calm yet enforcing to let him know where I stood in this.

"When we went for Katniss down there I saw the red-head from District 5. She may have set up a trap or something, better for him to walk into it than you," Cato deadpanned, giving Peeta a menacing glare accompanied by a snicker as he worked on sharpening a stick.

Peeta seemed unfazed by Cato's demeaning comments, as his eyes were glued to the tree where his partner sat. Judging by the bobbing of his Adam's Apple from all the nervous swallowing he was doing, Peeta was thinking of the worst. Sympathy ached my heart for the poor boy. I hadn't seen him use many weapons in training and knew Katniss was the stronger of the two, yet he still worried for her. I guess that's the same approach Cato is taking, just in a more 'tough-guy' way. I wound my fingers around Peeta's wrist and gave him a delicate smile. Sweat, dirt and blood had mixed to create some form of concoction that dripped from his messy hairline and coated his anxious brow. I think going down to the lake could do him more good than me.

"Come on, we won't be gone long," I insisted.

After a few tugs at his coat, Peeta complied and tramped through the foliage, with me tagging behind. I noticed Cato give a sneaky look in our direction through the corner of his eye, but I couldn't tell the intentions behind it. Along the walk my paranoia heightened…maybe he knew my plans for Glimmer? Maybe he suspected that I let Peeta join us knowing full well that he was only here to save Katniss? If either of these were the case, I couldn't tell if I was closer to death that I thought. Not like any Sponsors could tell me. No tribute had ever been stripped of their right to have Sponsors before. Johanna must be muttering cheerily to herself _'I told you so! ´_. Peeta curved to look behind me to check if the coast was clear before he dared to speak about our secrets.

"What are we gonna do? As soon as Katniss comes down those Careers are going to kill her! You know what they've done to others, even you killed someone!" He spat, tone stinging my ears like a snake's venom.

"Peeta, we are in here to kill or be killed. I'm sorry, but give up with the hope that you and Katniss are invincible and will somehow get out of here alive. You're going to die eventually and so is she, accept that," I retaliated, giving up with trying to sugar coat the facts.

This was the cold, hard truth.

"What makes you so sure? Either one of us could survive. You think your boyfriend is untouchable? Well guess what, if you want to survive that means he's getting out of here with a punctured heart," He pointed a finger at me before spinning back around and stomping back in the direction of our destination.

It did sting, to say it didn't would be a lie. I knew what was bound to come but I would deal with that when the time required it. Katniss didn't even seem that bothered about Peeta, so why was he so protective of her? Oh right, because he 'loved her' or so he told Caesar. She barely looked like she cared for him. After all, she fled without him from the Cornucopia, did he forget that's how he ended up with us? I saved his life and I'm risking my own just to make sure he can keep an eye on his pitiful crush. If Peeta didn't want my help he could leave anytime. Though I didn't want to argue, so allowed him to let his anger and frustration radiate. If Cato and I could both survive I would have a purpose in life, perhaps a vision of a family. Us in the Victor's Village together, sat by the fire while I hold a baby in my arms and he reads to our toddler. Two children, my dark hair and his piercing eyes, that would be immune from ever having to murder for survival. A future I had never thought of before when possible, and one I'm thinking about when the odds are not in our favour. Cato was doing things to me, I'd never loved a man before yet he can waltz in and jumble it all up, even make me wonder about a life with kids! The lake came soon enough and Peeta instantly fell to his knees and took large gulps from his patchy palms. I stripped myself of my coat and knelt a few feet away from him, dipping my fingertips in to test the temperature. Lukewarm and gentle, just the right temperature to bathe in. Just the right temperature to _try_ and bathe in, while stripped of all my weapons and end up getting drowned; Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Instead I mimicked Peeta's actions, dumping the clear liquid on my dirty arms and scrubbed away at the imperfections. It all came off pretty quickly and left my skin close to glistening. Watchful of my surroundings, I quickly leant myself forward and dipped my whole head in the water. Life ticked my cheeks, both life of the water and life of the greenery. But I daren't stay down too long. Flicking my head back I glanced to check on Peeta and was pleased to see him just chilling by the water's edge. I coughed a few times and wrung my water-logged hair before smoothing it back and re-tying it. My palms found my face and repeated the scrubbing action until I felt it was as spotless as could be.

"You know if Katniss dies…I will kill you," Peeta mumbled with a shaky voice.

I couldn't tell if his eyes were watery from tears of worry/rage, or if it was just a result of the lake. But I nodded my head in response. He didn't want to be here any more than I did and I knew how he felt. Again, I sympathised. Grabbing my coat, I threw it back on and headed back in the direction of the camp with Peeta treading close. The sun fought against the hungry horizon, reluctant to let the moon take over. So I wasn't surprised to see everyone already dozing off on the floor; all except Cato. He gave me a smile of relief and opened his arms which I gladly walked into.

"Tomorrow we're killing the girl on fire...and bread boy first chance we get. You in?" He whispered into my forehead after he pressed a light kiss.

Not glancing up at his face I nodded, feeling his protective aura take over. Cato watched intently as Peeta decided to plonk himself against a fallen tree trunk and close his eyes. He didn't believe Peeta was here for any reason but to protect Katniss. Taking both of them out would bring so much pleasure to him, so much adrenaline would fill his veins and send him into overdrive. He just knew it and couldn't wait for that moment. His muscles tensed at the thought. Cato directed his attention back to Morgan, her wet hair moistening his chapped and dehydrated lips. He was going to say something until I interrupted.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, ok? Wake me up in a few hours, I want to be the one who gets the morning watch," I explained, keeping my attitude innocent.

"That's all fine. We'll be up earlier than usual, remember what I said about District 12," He stared into my eyes, desperate that I got the message.

We had been here nearly two days and only a few cannons had boomed since then, a few thanks to us. What Cato wouldn't know is that, although I wanted to make him happy, we wouldn't get the chance to kill Katniss. We would be running far, far away from this spot with no intentions of returning after tonight. I decided on a spot to rest, though I couldn't help feeling uneasy at the bow clutched tightly in Glimmer's hands. But maybe it wasn't the bow. Maybe it was the one eye she had open.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty, you're on watch," A soft voice echoed.

It didn't take me long to rise as to be honest, I hadn't gotten much sleep from either excitement or fear; I couldn't tell. Cato looked exhausted so I gave him my makeshift bed and watched contently till sleep got the better of him. I kicked into action instantly, grabbing the first twig I saw below my boot before tip-toeing over to where Katniss remained. My heart was racing at a pace I didn't think possible. This could go wrong in many ways that I hadn't considered prior to now. What if Cato ended up getting hurt and Glimmer actually survived? What if someone woke up and alerted everyone before the mission was completed? There were too many things that could end critically…but there was one thing that fuelled my hatred and want to kill. And that was all I needed. With accuracy I had attained over the years, I propelled the stick in the direction of the sleeping girl on fire. Joy overcame me as she jerked awake, stirring before glancing at the direction the tree limb came. Her vision must have been fuzzy, due to the fact she was only just rousing and how the light hadn't quite flooded the forest, as it took her a while to identify me. I gave her a sharp nod and pointed at the nest. After giving me a cautious look over she took a quick peek at those sleeping on the floor, her safety was at stake so it was understandable why she wasn't acting straight away. But she had to move faster if she wanted to escape. Watching as Katniss unfastened the rope that secured her to the tree made me all that more eager. She wobbled on her sleepy legs as she stood on the crunching platform, slowly removing the blade from her pocket with unstable breaths. Katniss had guts, I'd give her that. Considering she came from the mining District, I couldn't image climbing trees at such a height was on her list of hobbies. Yet here she was, sawing through the wood which clutched to the nest of buzzing Tracker Jackers. I hurried to Peeta, shoving him forcefully a few times to try and wake him, but it didn't seem to work. He was in a deep sleep! How he managed that in a place like this I didn't know.

"Not so fast _Jackalope_ ,"

 _'No!'_. A recognisable threatening yet girly voice which never usually got to me, sent shivers up my spine. My breathing got shallow as I struggled to calm myself. Hopefully Katniss hadn't stopped cutting, I needed her to get that thing down fast otherwise I would be dead before daylight.

"You think I don't know what you're doing? Maybe you should check everyone's asleep before you try and kill them all. This is a dangerous place Morgan, can't afford to make mistakes. How would Cato feel if he knew you were trying to get rid of him so soon?" She let out an almost silent giggle, not blinking once.

I took the risk and turned around gradually, only meeting her violent yet sturdy gaze when I came to a hault. She had that darn bow and arrow, except this time it wasn't placed effortlessly on the floor in a non-threatening manner. White knuckles clenched it with intention, aiming it in my direction. No one around me had awakened at the commotion and on one hand I felt fortunate, but on the other I felt alone and powerless. My axe sat cosily in my belt, but I needed her to die by the nest. If someone saw her dead with a cut in-between her eyes before the Tracker Jackers even got to her…well, I could only assume the worst.

"Maybe I should wake him, huh? Or maybe, I should leave him to wake up to find his little princess dead at his feet. Oh no, let me guess? You wanted both of you to survive these Games and live happily ever fucking after. That's not how it works sweetie. Careers always win, and this year, it's going to be me accepting that crown," Her hands were stable and no signs of fear faulted her features, eyes trained on lining the arrow up with the centre of my forehead.

Glimmer had something against me from the start and she had never been able to act on it before. Now was her chance. She could end me, right here and right now. Release that arrow and cut through the tension in the humid air before cutting through my skull. I didn't dare to avert my eyes or check on Katniss; but it turns out I didn't need to. I could hear them, the Jackers. They were riled up at their nest faltering in stability and were going to be seeking victims very soon. Wings buzzed and stingers filled with the fatal venom that scared many 'fearless' men. I'd heard stories back home, that their venom was used as a method of torture in the Capitol. Whether this was true, I couldn't say. Capitol leaders did atrocious yet amazing things. My fingertips itched because I knew I would get to see the consequence accompanied by their sting. Just how lethal they could be.

"Obviously you have this well thought out Glimmer, but there's just one little problem with you," I whispered, shuffling a minuet distance away from the drop zone.

"And what's that?" She shook her head in amusement, dragging the arrow towards her shoulder.

"You talk too much,"

And with that, the nest fell from the great height in which it once hung. And the screaming began.

 **(A/N:And that's the end of Chapter 12! I know not much is going on between Cato and Morgan, this was more of a filler chapter to let me get back on track and add some events before the main attack! Please let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving a follow/review as I greatly appreaciate it. And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!)**


	13. Protect The Bait, Or Else

_**(A/N: What a long break! But, finally now, college is over and I can spend more time using my creativity for good use. Hopefully there are still people who enjoy this story and The Hunger Games universe. If so, please enjoy this next chapter. Pretty sure it's shorter than the rest, but this is just me getting back into the swing of things. So, on with the story!)**_

* * *

It brought joy…so much joy to see her squirming on the filthy ground where she belonged. Dirt blonde hair was given a new meaning in the 30 seconds she had left to live. Kicking and screaming out for help, but no help would come. She was dead the second the nest cracked, and it made the fire inside me dance to life for the first time in what felt like years. Tears washed down her misshapen face and over the puss-filled lumps which sprung up oh so quickly. Stingers pierced her delicate skin and remained there like tiny trophies. As much as I would have loved to see the life drain from her eyes, I had to get away from here as quick as possible. With little hesitation, I attempted to drag the startled Cato from the makeshift campsite, grabbing whatever bags were within my reach. Clove had already jumped up and started sprinting, swatting and squealing at the few Tracker Jackers that hung around her. Luckily most of them had gone for Glimmer, who was stupid enough to try and give a speech about 'my death' whilst standing basically directly underneath the nest. Hiding my smile turned out to be the most difficult thing in my life, and the only thing I gave up on. Unfocused, and still bathing in the glory of watching Glimmer finally get what was coming to her, I ran behind Cato who kept yelling for me to run faster. If Peeta or Marvel had followed or not I couldn't tell, I couldn't see them ahead and I wasn't taking any chances at looking behind. District 1 must want to rip my insides to shreds right now for taking away a potential winner; But hey, that's how the Games are played right? Noticing my breathing coming short, my legs started to slow to match the pace of Cato and Clove. Everyone panted for air the moment we came to a stop, finding ourselves back at the Cornucopia and an arm's reach out of the forest. Silence settled over us, the elegant tweeting of the birds being the only noise to reach our ears. But the voice of Peeta broke the silence. _'Run Katniss! Run!'_ It was distant, but apparently not too far for Cato as adrenaline kicked back in and sent him hunting for that voice.

"Let him go, he'll be back soon," Clove said.

I looked to her and noticed a few stings here and there on her face. I didn't want Clove to get hurt…hopefully a few stings wouldn't do too much to her. That was however, besides the point. Clove wasn't meant to be affected by the nest, she was meant to be fine and cheer with me when I told her how Glimmer died. Yet if I told her now she'd probably despise me.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah. But I know you only let Peeta in to protect him and let him keep watch of Katniss. You may have tricked the others, but I knew. You're lucky I like you," Clove gave me a disappointed look, one that made my heart sink with guilt.

Guilt was soon overtaken by the intense shock that rang through my system. Cato returned, slamming his fist into a nearby tree one time after another, sending bloodied splinters in all directions. I hadn't noticed before but his muscles were tenser than ever, his veins almost popping through. Anger conquered his features, pushing any other emotion to the back of his chaotic mind. Clove looked back and forth between Cato and I nervously, nodding her head in his direction while keeping her eyes focused on me. I nodded back before thinking about how I would approach him. In the end, it was just best to be forward. I took a few cautious steps to him and placed a palm on his arm. From instinct he jerked away, but softened his gaze before yanking me towards his body and encasing me tightly. One hand gripped my head softly while the other kept my body close to his. So close I could feel the heat transferring from his body to my own.

"It could have been you," He muttered.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes in relief, relief that his anger was gone but also that he didn't appear to suspect me. As much as I wanted to reveal it was my plan that killed Glimmer I knew if I told Cato too soon he might fight me untrustworthy. After all, who knew if I was going to pull a stunt like that again. When he loosened his monster-like grip, I couldn't help notice the anger still haunting his eyes. So I kissed him, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him to my level. Our lips danced in harmony as we shared the passion we had kept from each other for too long, denying the other of what we wanted. His tongue poked gently at my lips, trying to gain entry which I gave without argument. Passion levels rising, he tugged lightly at my hair and it took all my strength to keep that groan encased at the bottom of my throat.

"If we weren't here in these Games, you have no idea what I'd propose doing right no," Cato muttered against my swollen lips.

That sent a whole new feeling through me as I knew I wanted the exact same thing. However, this wasn't the place or the time. Whistling began behind us as Marvel crossed his arms and tapped his foot gently against the few leaves that remained on the grounds edge. Seems he had made it. Cato and I parted slowly, settling with our hands being the only form of contact for the moment. As if a switch flipped in his brain, he squinted his eyes towards the Cornucopia and examined what he could from this distance.

"It seems empty, I don't think anyone would have stayed here. Let's think, we know Katniss is hiding in the forest, Peeta is now injured and Foxface was last seen by the lake," He counted.

"What about District 11's Tributes?" Clove raised the question.

"I don't think anyone has seen them yet, so we should be cautious about entering the Cornucopia," I answered, looking to Cato who nodded in agreement.

As a group, we advanced towards the shelter, excitement filling us even more at the sight of supplies left behind. Packs and containers littered the ground, left by the falling who never made it past the first minute. Only once we got close enough did we agree to separate and look around. Cato and I released hands for a split second, but his grip found my wrist instead.

"Just be careful," He instructed.

I took my axe out of my belt and waved it in his view.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I insisted, going off in my own direction when he released my arm.

Treading through the grass and into the mouth of the Cornucopia, I let my eyes adjust to the dark inside. Anyone could be hiding in here and living off the supplies. And it turns out, anyone was. A boy quivered behind a Capitol styled box holding a small knife he must have found. Surprisingly it was covered in blood. Judging by the boy's physique and how he was huddled up in distress, he must have retrieved it after the bloodbath. Didn't look like a fighter. Letting out a little war cry (one could have mistaken it for a puppy trying to howl), he jumped up and jabbed the knife in my direction. Calmness not leaving my body, I stepped back to avoid the blade before slamming the blunt hilt of my axe into his wrist. I may not be a Career, but that doesn't mean I can't fight and kill like one. Forced to release his last hope, he held his shaking hands up to shield his face and begged to be spared.

"Wait!" A voice called from outside.

Clove jogged in with a throwing knife at hand. Squeezing past me, she slammed the boy up against the chilled wall. For a small girl she sure knew how to come across as intimidating. Teasingly, Clove danced the knife up the boy's shirt with such grace until it reached his sweat-soaked throat, all with a sickening smirk.

"District 4, who knew you'd still be alive? How'd you do it?" She demanded, placing a little more pressure on his neck till it felt like a sewing needle close to puncturing a fingertip.

"I-I've been h-here for a while. I-I didn't want to kill! Please just let me go!" Panic rose along with bubbling tears as the Tribute sobbed.

"Shhhh, shhhh. We're not going to kill you. We actually have a task that is perfect for someone of your District. You do it and you're protected by us Careers. You refuse, you die…Well?"

I could see a trickle of red slide down from the knife's tip. Never would I have imagined Clove being able to intimidate a boy her own age into doing what she wanted. Thinking back to when I watched The Reapings of each District, she looked just as innocent as the little girl from District 11. I wonder if District 11 was also a force to be reckoned with…they had survived this long after all. District 4 agreed to help, with what task I didn't know, but I was eager to find out. The two younger teens exited into the light where Cato and Marvel waited patiently to keep watch. Marvel had managed to arm himself was a long spear and used it in his assignment of watching the boy while he crouched aside our starting platforms. Quizzically, I observed as he tampered with the Capitol machinery. A few wires here, a large device there, I still couldn't work out what he was doing.

"What are they doing?" I asked Cato as he re-approached the Cornucopia.

"Bringing a little plan into action. Start grabbing supplies, leave the one's we've gathered till last, and place them all in a large pile over there," Cato pointed to a spot of land where Clove was currently dumping items, the pile only consisting of a few.

I raised my eyebrow, unsure of how making our survival necessities open to any lurking tributes was beneficial.

"And what do you plan to do with them? Anyone could come in and snatch a few,"

"That where District 4 comes in. He's removing the bombs from the platforms and burying them around the stash. Anyone who thinks they're smart enough to mess with us will be in a million pieces before they can grab a canister of water," He had an evil grin take over, one that excited me a little.

I still thought it was a little risky putting all our faith in this one boy and leaving the supplies unguarded. What if the bombs malfunctioned and didn't go off at all? Or if someone was watching and would warn the others? I was certain Katniss and Peeta had got away, and if they found any others they probably talked them into forming a temporary friendship. We'd been successful so far; A few scratches here and there but no one had met their death…well, except Glimmer…but we can't blame that on outside forces. I was hoping Cato wasn't naïve as I didn't want the young boy to tamper with the explosives. Then again, if he did and as a result tried to run, I think he would meet his end either by Cato's hand or Marvel's spear. District 4 was all we had right now, so without questioning the man I trusted the most here, I started my job of creating a desirable tower of survival equipment.

* * *

Who could have guessed there was this much left in the Cornucopia? The stack was huge, we ended up needing to climb up boxes just to stack and hang more. Overturned dirt spots littered the ground around our stash too, indicating where the explosives had been planted. We'd tried to hide them best as possible, but we didn't prioritise it. Now we were all sat under little makeshift shelters, sharpening weapons and waiting; just waiting. I scooted over to Cato and rested my head in the crook of his neck, eyes feeling droopy from today's work. A light flick struck my nose.

"Someone's getting tired," Cato faintly whispered in my ear, lips tracing its shell.

I groaned lightly and snuggled closer, axe in one hand but the other around his back for support. He pulled me in closer but shook me awake again.

"No time for sleep Morgan, we've gotta be alert and that mean's all of us,"

I glanced up at him, taking in everything I could. What were we going to do? We could die right here, right now for all we knew. It hurt to call what had happened a mistake, but deep down I knew we were going to regret what has formed because we wouldn't be leaving here together. But who would have thought, a District 7 with a career in the middle of The Hunger Games. This would certainly go down in history or maybe it would create a new rule, you never know with Snow. That name lit a match in my chest and made my blood boil. This was all his fault. If he wasn't so power-hungry I never would have met Cato and I never would have been sent here to die. This time in a few years I could have been back home running a successful business, or maybe even escaped and been on the run for the rest of my life. Guess now, I'll never know. I'll be too busy sipping wine in the Victor's Village…alone again.

Marvel's voice shocked me out of my pitying state.

"Over there! That looks like a fire,"

This caused everyone to jump up and look to each other for instructions. Without hesitation, Cato was first to speak.

"District 4, you stay here and guard. Try anything and we will know, everyone else follow me. That could be Katniss!" Instantly he took off sprinting with us all following.

How could he trust the boy to be left alone? I suppose the promise of being kept alive is enough to sway any sinful thoughts he may be having. The smoke rose higher and its tint turned to black ash, contrasting against the delicate baby blue sky. I remembered the story Clove had told me about the first girl they killed in the forest. She'd lit a fire in the middle of the night as if she had wanted to die quickly, yet it was only a mistake of forgetting that light attracts predators. Apparently, her face bubbled with fear and hatred for her own foolish acts, but it hadn't drained as quickly as the life from her eyes when her throat was sliced and cries were silenced by the sword wielded by Cato. It reminded me of my first encounter with the boy the following morning. I never knew it would be that easy to split human flesh. Coming back to present day, I mimicked the confusion of the group at the sight of an ownerless fire. A dying fire of dry leaves and other makeshift forestry. Reality slapped everyone in the face like a ton of bricks when we heard the explosion. We hoped someone had fallen into our trap, but deep down we knew the inevitable. This was a set up. No words left anyone's lips throughout the retreat back to camp. Praying to whoever we could think that we hadn't lost everything because of one miscalculated mistake. It was hard to try and come to your senses with low branches blocking your view every five seconds, and rocks threatening to twist your ankle with one misstep. We got to the distraction in seconds but the journey back appeared to take forever longer. But getting back to see the remains of what was left, only made our hearts sink in grief, anger and betrayal. Ninety percent of our food, water and warmth were obliterated into pieces of shrapnel, scattered around the quiet field. Whoever did this, I bet they were laughing. Laughing at the bait we so easily took and laughing at how we were left with almost nothing. Cato's head snapped towards the one he left in charge, the one who was meant to protect the equipment and kill anyone who tried to outsmart them.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

Though his face stayed cool, the tone of his voice and clenched fists indicated he was indeed pissed. District 4's only tribute quivered as he tried to stutter out an explanation. I lunged forward and stood in-between the two before it was too late.

"Enough! Whoever did this must have seen us planting the bombs and found a way to get around them. He is still useful so there is no point in taking your anger out on him," I glared at Cato, trying to get through his stubbornness.

It seemed I had failed to do so, he proceeded to grab my arm and yank me with force away from the situation. I ended up on the floor, tripping on a piece of misplaced metal. As soon as Cato's cold hand's left my aching arm, they found their place around District 4's neck, and proceeded to snap everything inside (at least, that was what it sounded like). Vital connections were severed and the boy was no more. Clove stood emotionlessly, glancing at Cato cautiously as not to anger him more. I however, looked away from the dead tribute, dreading the sound of his body colliding with the floor which held many more corpses a few days ago. Cato mercilessly turned from the body and to the last of the alliance.

"We're leaving, now. Where's Marvel?"

Clove pointed to the sky, just as the picture of Marvel flashed above and faded into District 4's unnamed victim and Rue from District 11. How did the girl from District 11 die? Was she caught up in the explosion, or maybe she blew it up and met her match of Marvel. In the end it looked like District 1 was out of the Games completely. As much as I envied their escape I didn't want to go the same way.

* * *

 **(A/N: So there's the latest chapter. Please leave a review to give me your feedback and be sure to follow the story for following chapters. We are getting there! Thank you so much, hope you enjoyed)**


End file.
